Operation: Baby
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: An Alternative Scene to Operation: Murder..Will a Baby save or end the Harts marriage?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N An alternative scene for Operation Murder, what if Jennifer discovered a secret after Jonathan left, how would she react? How would she explain it Jonathan? _

After being snapped at by the patient in the wheelchair and going into the bathroom to change into the hospital, Jennifer could hear Jonathan pacing outside the door

"This is definitely a case for the inmates are running the asylum!, How you doing?" His voice full of concern

"Okay, would you just tie this" She said pointing to the gown, Thank God she'd remembered to put on a bra that morning, when they'd decided to go to the park with Freeway and she'd gotten dressed after they'd made love that morning and figured that if she was going to be running, she better at least put on a sports bra. "Whoever designed these things had to be sick with inspiration"

"Maybe they made it with you in mind" He said kissing her neck

"Darling, why don't you see if they have a room with a double bed" This wouldn't be the first or last time they would make love in a public place and she would feel so much better if he was with her, there were days when he went to work and she couldn't bear to handle the separation

"I already did, they were unavailable" He kissed her, "Come on, hop In", she climbed into the bed with the faded yellow blanket and white starchy sheets

"At least you get to sleep in our bed" She was envious, she wanted nothing more than to go home, eat whatever meal Max had cooked, curl up on the couch and be waited on by her favorite men in the world then climb up the stairs to their big bed and fall into it ..

"Well, it won't be the same without you..Freeway hogs the blankets" He smiled that dimple that made her heart skip a beat, he leaned over to kiss her and for a moment, she had forgotten she was in a hospital bed until a knock was heard on the door

"Oh excuse me Mrs. Hart, visiting hours are over, you'll have to say goodbye" a Nurse interrupted them

"Oh no!" Jennifer was so disappointed

"You get some rest, I'll be back first thing in the morning" Jonathan smiled at her, wishing he could climb into the bed with her …Maybe this was an overreaction on his part, a simple concussion didn't normal lead to a night in the hospital but he would have felt worse if they'd gone home and she'd gotten sick

Or worse

"You going to be alright" She was worried, she always worried when they had to be separated

"Don't worry, somehow Max and I will manage without you" He smiled, unaware of how those words somehow hurt "bye"

"Is Max your little boy" the Nurse asked

"Come to think of it, sometimes he acts as if he is." She had to laugh, when Jonathan came home without her, Max would probably sit up until the morning until he was able to see for himself that she was alright. Right now she'd give anything to hear that gruff voice scream at the Dodgers that their playing was costing him major bucks and that the bums weren't worth the scratch they were being paid.

The nurse handed her some pills and Jennifer was hesitant, anything that would make her lose her edge was out of the question, she needed to keep a level head.

Jonathan had taught her that much over the course of their marriage, that when you are blindsided, you are an open target but stay alert and one step ahead, you'll always be able to handle any situation.

"I don't think I need these" she tried to hand the pills back but the Head Nazi nurse, who'd given Jonathan a rough time over forms when they arrived, coldly answered

"Rules, Mrs. Hart"

"But I don't want to take these" she felt like a little kid

"Doctor's orders" the Nurse said harshly and put the railing up on the bed and stared Jennifer down until she swallowed the pills "That's a good girl"

"Could you move that phone closer?" Jennifer pointed to the telephone on the side table

The nurse stopped dead in her tracks and said, almost flinching "the phone's out of order, now you rest and if you need anything just press this call button" handing it to her and leaving.

Jennifer suddenly felt very alone, there was no TV in the room and no one to talk with, she was too wired up to sleep, she turned to look out the window and see the view but all she could see was the flashing ambulance lights as they come into the ER.

"Nice job Hart" She muttered to herself

The drugs soon took affect and she felt her body relax like she was floating.

A few hours later, she was awoken when the Doctor, who'd admitted her that afternoon, came in.

"Mrs. Hart! How is your head" he asked standing at the end of her bed, when she opened one eye and realized that the loud overhead lights on

"Like I've been hit with a line drive..Ow!" She struggled to sit up but the pain in her head prevented her from getting up too quickly

"That pain should subside soon, In the meantime we've been running some tests and I just have a few questions for you"

"Go ahead" She had nothing to hide but then fear shook her to her core.

What if the Doctor had found out something terrible? Should she wait until Jonathan arrived in the morning so they could both talk to the doctor? Her heart began to race

Maybe it was best she found out alone, that way she would be prepared to tell Jonathan and Max together and then she could figure out the next step.

"Mrs. Hart, Have you been tired lately? Moody?" The doctor sat down in a chair across from her, "Achy"

Jennifer flashed back to a few weeks earlier, when she'd been writing by the pool and fell asleep for hours, only waking up when Max was calling her in for dinner or when she and Jonathan had been making love in the laundry room when she'd started to hysterically cry and Jonathan was so concerned that he was hurting her, that he stopped before either of them were finished. Then there was the door incident.

They'd been having a romantic dinner on the back porch and Jonathan had to go back on a promise to take her to New York, that'd she had gotten up from the porch, exclaimed he was only interested in her body and then slammed the porch door so hard that the glass shattered and then she'd burst into tears even harder watching Max clean up the glass..Poor Jonathan had been so helpless and when he presented her with a ring and a token, she'd cried even harder but laughed when he said he admired her strength and god help anyone who tried to park her in a dark alley.

Before she'd fallen over that trash barrel and they'd gone to the park, she remembered that she'd felt like her period was going to start and that she needed to remind Max to pick up more pads, over the years, she'd grown more comfortable telling him to buy them instead of going out and just buying them herself.

"I have been tired, really tired but my husband and I lead very busy lives so I just chalked it up to that and stress with my job," She admitted

"Have you been eating unusual foods?"

She wasn't sure where this was going, was he calling her fat? There wasn't a chance of fat on her body, except for that one pair of pants she'd had trouble buttoning up but hadn't thought of any reason to be concerned until now

"Am I sick? What's wrong with me?" Jennifer normally wasn't so demanding but this line of questioning was making her nuts

"Ma'am, pending a blood test, I believe you are pregnant," The Doctor smiled

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, who's pregnant?!" married five years, sex at least three times a day and no birth control, technically she should have been pregnant a long time ago but it never happened and a baby never crossed their minds, Freeway and Max were enough trouble to equal a kid

Panic rose in her throat, but she managed to croak out "how far along?"

"About six weeks,"

"Oh my god," She remembered exactly when this baby was conceived, Jonathan had surprised her with a trip to the beach and had set up a picnic with a blanket and champagne, the night had gotten colder and they wrapped the blanket around them and then suddenly they were making love on the cold sand with the water just at their feet and when they fell asleep in each other's arms, she hadn't even thought of a form of birth control at the time.

"I take it, you weren't planning on becoming pregnant," The doctor noticed the panic written on her face, "You do have options if you choose not to continue with this pregnancy,"

"No I.. just need time to process this" She couldn't breathe, The room started spinning and suddenly everything went black

"Mrs. Hart! Mrs. Hart!" The doctor pushed the code blue button, "I need a heart monitor, a fetal monitor, get me some warm saline solution and someone call Mr. Hart!"

Jonathan was at home, struggling to fall asleep, it was so hard, knowing that his whole life was in the hospital, maybe he should have brought her home and had a doctor check her out at here. He'd finally gotten into a deep enough sleep that he didn't hear the phone ring beside his head but he did feel someone kissing his face.

"Oh Darling, I love when you surprise me at night," He mumbled as the kissing intensified, he reached out to feel her face, expecting to feel her soft face and thick red hair but she felt different, her nose was longer and furrier..

Furrier?!

Jonathan opened one eye to find a snout and two brown eyes staring back at him

"Oh Freeway!" He was disgusted and slightly amused, this would make Jennifer laugh..how he'd nearly gotten to first base with their mutt."Two words Dude..Tic Tac!"

Max suddenly pounded on the door, "Mr. H! Phone!"

Jonathan picked up the extension, but all he could make out was because of background noise "Jennifer, come now ..trouble!" He slammed the phone down and quickly got dressed, Max yelling behind asking what happened but not getting any answers.

He raced to the hospital, She was supposed to be there for a simple concussion, what could have possibly gone wrong?! He wouldn't remember the drive or even how he managed to get into the hospital parking lot, his mind was racing a million miles an hour, with every possible scenario, from a mistake to comas to only things the imagination come up with in a millisecond.

He also wouldn't remember that he forgot to turn the car off or even to set the handbrake until the next morning.

He raced to the front desk at the hospital and breathlessly asked where his wife was, the secretary gave him a sad look and directed him to the fourth floor, he nearly broke his neck running to the elevators and skidded on the floor.

The elevators were moving much too slow for him and when he spotted the staircase, he ran up the four flights and went nearly took himself out opening the door on his face.

He went to the nurses station, "Jennifer Edwards Hart" he barked

The nurse buzzed the doctor, who quickly came around the corner, "Mr. Hart, please come with me"

"What's happened with my wife?!"

"Just come with me, Sir," The doctor showed Jonathan into a private office, Jonathan's heart climbed into his throat

"Mr. Hart, your wife has sustained a cardiac event and was deprived of oxygen for a bit of time, we'll conduct more tests to see if any damage has occurred to her brain or lungs, what we're most concerned about is the baby"

"What baby?" Jonathan was still wrapping his mind around the idea that his wife might have brain damage.

"Your baby, Mr. Hart. "


	2. Telling Max

Jonathan heard the Doctor's words "Your Baby" and was pretty sure time had stopped, his wife couldn't be pregnant, she wasn't showing any symptoms and he was sure that the test the hospital had performed was a false positive, they tried for so long to have a baby and that one time she did get pregnant, he remembered the excitement he'd felt when she yelled to him from the bathroom and pointed out the positive test on the counter, how she'd jumped into his arms laughing and crying that their dream to have a family was coming true and how they'd celebrated with Max, who insisted that Jennifer stay off her feet and that she wasn't going to do anything but "hatch that egg"

He remembered going into the office that morning, earlier they'd made love quietly, not quite as frenetically as they usually did but it was enough to keep a goofy smile on his face throughout several important meetings when the call came in from Max, who'd gone upstairs to give Jennifer her breakfast and found her passed out on the bathroom floor, bleeding heavily, he was rushing her to St. John's hospital and that Jonathan needed to come immediately.

Jonathan didn't remember running to the car, or even driving, he remembered suddenly running into the emergency room and demanding to know where Jennifer was, he was lead into a pod area where Jennifer was hooked up to machines, he remembered how small she looked and that she knew before the doctor's confirmed it.

That she'd lost their baby.

She cried for days on end and when the crib she'd ordered specifically for their little one arrived, Max practically had to scrape her off the floor, even a trip to the Cabin in Santa Barbara did little to help her, she wondered away for hours along the water and when she finally came back, it was to tell him that she was over them trying to get pregnant again.

She never wanted to put either one of them through that hell again and it didn't.

Jennifer never spoke about her miscarriage or any desire of having a baby afterwards, Jonathan didn't want to push her and knew that if it was meant to be, it was going to happen

But when it didn't happen again, he figured she must have increased her birth control or that she simply stopped being fertile. It didn't prevent them from having sex like rabbits.

But now, Jennifer was pregnant again, this one in a billion shot and he couldn't help but feel excitement.

He only wondered if Jennifer would feel the same.

Jonathan couldn't concentrate on what the doctor was telling him, that the cardiac episode wouldn't affect the baby so much as the actual delivery would put a strain on Jennifer's heart , she would need to be constantly monitored and that if her heart were to stop, that he would have to make the decision of saving her or the baby.

All he wanted was to be near her.

"May I see my wife please" Jonathan interrupted the Doctor

"Of course, but keep in mind, she's sedated and asleep" The Doctor showed Jonathan her room, Jennifer looked so peaceful, if Jonathan hadn't known that she was medicated, he would have sworn she was just asleep.

"Darling," He whispered in her ear," I'm here, and I'm not leaving you, I know about the baby."

She didn't open her eyes but he saw her heart rate pick up.

"Just rest, Darling, you'll need your strength" He kissed her lips and sat down beside her bed, watching her sleep.

He didn't remember falling asleep but he could feel someone watching him, his neck was at a right angle and when he opened his eyes, felt white hot pain radiating down his side but the moment he saw that his beloved was awake, he shook the pain off and nearly collapsed on top of her

"Oh Darling," He kissed her face, "I'm so glad Your awake"

"Jonathan," her voice was barely above a whisper, "The baby"

"Right now, is very healthy and we'll hear the heartbeat in a few days" Jonathan couldn't stop kissing her, he was so grateful she was awake and coherent

"Are you positive?" She was remembering the last time

"It'll be different this time, I promise"

Jennifer wished she could believe him but she knew that somewhere deep down, history would repeat itself and that she would lose this baby as well. They weren't meant to be parents to anyone but Freeway.

She closed her eyes, wishing that she could go back to yesterday when she was blissfully unaware of the bean inside her belly.

"Just rest, Darling, for our baby" He rubbed her head and then kissed her nose

She fell asleep fitfully while he held onto her hand for the night until the morning when the nurse kicked him out so she could check Jennifer's monitors and her concussion.

"How are you feeling this morning," Her nametag read Eve

"My head hurts a little bit" Jennifer admitted

"We'll get you something for the pain, any pain in your abdomen?"

Jennifer shook her head, "Wait, I don't want anything that might affect my baby"

"We can adjust it so it has no effect on the baby, are you excited?" Eve smiled

Jennifer didn't want to admit that she was getting excited, but she remembered when she'd gotten excited before, if she got excited too early, she would surely jinx their baby.

But for the sake of the nurse, Jennifer slapped a smile on her face "Absolutely, this is our first baby, well second after our fur –baby Freeway," Her heart dropped at the fact that she was lying, this wasn't her first baby, it was her second.

Her guilt had been eating away at her for so long, she tried to remember everything she'd done that morning but she felt like there were pieces missing and only Max could tell her but every time she pressured him for answers, he would just stare at her with sad eyes and leave the room.

After a while, she stopped asking because she never got any answers and Max would never want to break her heart further.

"What are you hoping for? A Boy or a Girl" Eve continued checking Jennifer's vitals

"Just a healthy baby" but she knew secretly that Jonathan would be over the moon for a little girl, named Jocelyn or Josie after his mother, who'd died when he was two giving birth to Jonathan's brother, Colin and unfortunately, the baby passed away as well from the complicated birth. One year, when Jonathan had business in San Francisco while they were engaged, he had taken Jennifer to the cemetery to see the gravestone, it wasn't a very large one but one in the shape of a Heart that read "Beloved Mother and Child, taken all too soon"

Jennifer remembered afterward, Max saying she was the first and probably the last woman he had ever brought to the cemetery and that she was obviously someone who would be sticking around for a long time. After that, anytime they had business in San Francisco, Jennifer made sure to bring flowers to the grave and say a prayer.

But Jonathan could also want a boy, a son to show all the things Jonathan had missed learning when he was in the Mission Street Orphanage. After Jocelyn Hart had passed away, her family wasn't willing to take in their daughter's child, saying that it would be too painful but the reality was that Jocelyn had been barely 16 when Jonathan was born and had never told anyone who his Biological father had been, it was assumed that the baby she'd died giving birth to had the same father but there was no proof, only a name written on a piece of paper, Sam Casey, in the hotel room where Jocelyn had been working as a maid and living but after searching for years, Jonathan realized that the name Sam Casey must have been a fake name or that maybe his mother had inverted the name.

It didn't matter, it wouldn't change who Jonathan Charles Hart was.

Jonathan Hart had been a kid of the street, hustled his way through High School, working for every underground figure that needed a lackey and he did things that would normally horrify the average kid but he didn't care, he was building toward a life that would eventually provide him with enough money to get him through several lifetimes, although it took Max kicking hiss ass along the way to straighten him out when he needed it.

Thank God for Max, without him, they would have been sunk long ago.

Or At least starved to Death

Max was more of a Father figure to both Jonathan and Jennifer than Stephen Edwards had ever been, He was a big reason that the house always felt like a home, she knew that whatever happened in their lives, Max would always be there at the door with a big smile and stories about what happened at the track or a poker game.

There had been times, after her miscarriage when she couldn't sleep, that she would go downstairs to the kitchen and Max would hear her looking for the secret stash of cookies she kept behind Freeway's dog bowl, he would come out and they would talk for hours about everything. Never about her miscarriage but all the adventures they'd shared, the craziness just being with Jonathan was like and sometimes Max would just talk and she'd listen.

He was a great source of comfort, He told her about his life in New York, about how he worked as a bartender and cook at some of the most famous places in the city before meeting up with the love of his Life, Lucy, who convinced him that it would be a good change for both of them to leave New York and move to California, they managed to get all the way to California before She was taken during the flu epidemic of 1959 and died. Max's whole life was gone but he managed to pull himself together and doing various jobs around California helped, for a while he worked on a fishing boat going up and down the coast then he worked on some movies and was considering going back to New York when he spotted a kid wearing a tattered letter jacket and khakis was selling newspapers, Every day he buy a newspaper and although the kid was very hesitant in telling him anything about himself, Max managed to pry certain things out of him.

After a few months of gaining the Kid's confidence, Max applied to be his guardian and had been ever since.

It was the son he and Lucy never got to have.

Eve finished checking Jennifer's vitals and was about to leave the room when Jennifer called her back,

"When can I leave" she asked quietly

Eve took her hand, "I'm not sure, that's up to the doctor"

Jennifer sighed and rolled over on her side, tears falling from her eyes but she didn't feel them.

HOME

Max was pacing the house like a caged cat, they should have been back from the park hours ago, something was definitely wrong and he was getting ready to send out a search party for them when he heard Jonathan pull up.

Max practically tore open the front door and nearly trampled Jonathan, coming with poor Freeway, who'd been left in the car for hours and as soon as Jonathan opened the car door, he made a break for his bowl for some water and food, later on that night it would be the first and only time he would sleep outside after being cooped up for so long.

"Where's Mrs. H" Max asked noticing that she wasn't getting out of the car

"I'll explain in a minute, Max" Jonathan walked into the house and went straight to the bar, it had been a long night and he needed something to calm his nerves.

"What happened to Mrs. H!"

"Max, we're going to have a baby!"


	3. Mistaken Identity

In all the years Max had worked and lived with the Harts, nothing had ever surprised him, not the adventures, the constant trouble they always managed find themselves into but when Jonathan said that they were having a baby, Max was sure he'd misheard, and When Jonathan repeated himself, Max was stunned into silence, for maybe the second time in his life.

"Mr. H, are you sure this is a good idea?" Max sat down at the bar and pulled the glass out of Jonathan's hand and drank it quickly

"Honestly, Max, this is still all new to me," Jonathan smiled, he could literally feel his insides dancing, this was something he'd wanted since he'd met and married Jennifer, a little girl with bright red hair and large brown eyes, a tiny ballerina that when he would come home from work, would run into his arms and he could swing around.

Max saw the twinkle in Jonathan's eyes and knew that his next question would probably pop the excitement bubble but it had to be asked

"How's Mrs. Hart taking this news?" He remembered after she lost the last baby, how she stayed in the garden for hours, just staring or crying only stopping when Jonathan's car was heard coming over the bridge, then she would run to bathroom, quickly wash her face, put eye drops in her eyes to reduce the redness and then greet Jonathan as if she hadn't been in a trance all day.

"She was very tired so the doctors decided to keep her in the hospital," Jonathan had called Max earlier to explain that she'd hit her head in the park but that they would both be home after sometime.

Max nodded, knowing that she would keep her feelings from Jonathan, she would never want to make him upset as well. As open as the two of them were together, there were something's she felt he didn't need to see like her cry.

"So what happens next" Max asked quietly

"We can't do anything until we hear the heartbeat in a few days then we can make a decision but there's a slight complication" Jonathan didn't want to worry Max further but he knew that Max would be furious if something happened to Jennifer and Jonathan didn't tell him beforehand.

"What type of complication" Max started to hyperventilate, if something happened to Jennifer, He was sure Jonathan and himself would be completely lost.

"It's her heart, she lost consciousness for a bit but I think she'll be okay, she's in a great hospital and being taken care of, I'm going to take a quick shower and a nap then go back to the hospital." Jonathan came out from around the bar and hugged Max, "We're having a baby!, When Jennifer comes home, we're going to celebrate big time!"

Jonathan went upstairs and Max waited until he was sure Jonathan was asleep then slipped out, he knew that Jonathan was exhausted and that he would never hear the car backing out of the driveway.

Max drove in silence to the hospital, he would never admit to either of them but he knew that this baby was a bad idea, that both Jonathan and Jennifer would be devastated all over again.

Max had never met such passionate people before; He'd forgotten what it had been like to be that in love with someone, that the only thought getting through the day was the fact they got to make love at the end of the day and they certainly did.

Over the years, Max had invested in a pair of heavy duty noise cancelling headphones because the moans from the bedroom above his made him feel like he was living in an adult movie. Max learned quickly that when it came to Jonathan and Jennifer, he better knock because a few times, he opened the door too quickly and caught them in the act, one time after a particular anniversary dinner, he thought they'd gone upstairs but they had only gotten to the top of the stairs. After that night, Whenever Max saw the champagne was being brought out; he would stay at a hotel nearby to avoid the awkwardness.

But the passion aside, He'd never been around two people more willing to help total strangers, whether it be through Mission Street or one of the countless other foundations they donated to anonymously, Max was proud to be with them. It almost made up for the secret he had been hiding from Jonathan.

Right after Jonathan and Jennifer had gotten married, He'd received word that Jonathan's mother, in between the births of Jonathan and the baby that would eventually take her life, Jocelyn had given birth to a third son named Daniel but had been put up for adoption in New York and had his name changed to Reeve Grant, the letter Max received at been from Bellevue Hospital, asking Jonathan to come because This alleged brother was in desperately in need of a kidney and Jonathan was the only match, Max immediately felt awful knowing that this man's life was in danger but he always had to think about the fact that Jonathan had very memories of his mother and of even having a brother and he would never want to disrupt with all of Jonathan's success and happiness, later he found out that Reeve Grant received a transplant from a motor vehicle accident victim which lessened Max's guilt but he still felt awful for never telling Jonathan that he had family on the East Coast.

And that Hart wasn't his real last name, that he'd been born Jonathan Charles Hartman but Jocelyn had abbreviated their name, probably so her parents, who were wealthy wouldn't be able to find their daughter and grandsons. But as much as Max was able to dig up about Jocelyn's past, he never could find out why she ran, Max supposed it was because the scandal of a pregnant daughter but after she passed away, to only bring back one of her boys never made sense.

He remembered all the times he heard Jonathan say to Jennifer "As long as I have you, Max and Freeway, my family is complete" but he knew that Jonathan felt that he was missing a piece of his own history and now with the baby coming, he'd be even more lost.

Max pulled into the hospital parking lot and sat there for a few minutes, wondering if going up to see Jennifer in the middle of the night but considering everything they'd been through, this might not be that bad.

He walked to the hospital switchboard and noticing that the security guard had fallen asleep, checking the board behind the guard, he saw "HART, J –Cardio Obstetrics" and knew it was her.

Max took the elevator to the floor and when he got to her room, he could see from the window that she was asleep, noticing a chair underneath the window, Max settled himself in for the night.

A few hours later, a Nurse came in to check on Jennifer's vitals when Jennifer was startled awake

"I'm Sorry, Mrs. Hart but this will only take a second"

"Of course," Jennifer was eager to get back to her dream, she had been dreaming that she and Jonathan had been stranded on an island and all they did was make love, her whole body was vibrating from Jonathan's being on top hers and she could practically feel the sand and water around them.

"Visiting Hours have resumed, Should I send your father-in Law in?" The nurse slipped a thermometer under Jennifer's tongue

"My father-in law? "Jennifer mumbled "You mean my father?" But Stephen Edwards hadn't seen or spoken to his daughter in years. Jonathan and Jennifer had quickly eloped days before their actual wedding and on the day of their actual wedding in Maryland, Stephen Edwards had found out about their elopement moments before he was supposed to walk his only daughter down the aisle, feeling betrayed, he refused to attend their wedding and Jennifer ended up walking down the aisle alone. Max would have gladly done it but Jonathan had made him best man and she did knew that being next Jonathan as they took their vows was something he was so excited about.

That was the first strike.

The second strike had been, when they'd come to the farm and she had announced excitedly to her father that after so many years, she was finally expecting her first child, his first grandchild but instead of sharing her excitement, he asked about what she was planning to do with her career and if she was willing to throw everything she'd worked so hard for so long, heartbroken at the lack of reaction and his coldness , she'd wondered out to the stables while Jonathan and Stephen exchanged harsh words, it ended with Jonathan saying that if Stephen kept up his attitude that he would never get to know his grandchild and that his only daughter would be never coming back.

That had been strike two.

Strike three and the end of the Ball Game was when she sobbingly called him to say that she'd lost her baby and the doctors had said, they weren't sure if she would be able to carry a child to term, this was something she'd wanted more than anything in the world and now it was gone. Stephen had told her that there was no time for tears, that she needed to get over it quickly, tragedies happen to everyone at one point in their lives and that she needed to get back to her career and being a wife. She remembered being stunned at his coldness and deciding after that moment, she would never speak again to him. He would never understand how to love someone and therefore she was tired of trying of constantly defending her life to him.

"No, I mean the man outside your room, he's been sitting there since last night, he said he didn't want to disturb you and that he would wait until you woke up to come in. If he's not related to you, I can call security,"

"No that is my father-in law, can you send him in?" Jennifer smiled, she knew it was Max; he would be the only grandparent that her baby would ever need.

"Sure," the Nurse finished checking her vitals and left, stopping at the door, she spoke quickly to Max, who Jennifer could him ask over and over again "Are you sure?" "Are you sure"

"Max," Jennifer finally called," it's okay"

Max had expected her to look much worse than she did, from the way Jonathan had spoken, he expected her to be hooked up to machines, with oxygen tubes out of her nose but she looked almost normal, she had some heart monitors attached to her chest and she was laying back looking like she did every Sunday Morning when he brought her and Jonathan breakfast in bed

"Are you? I mean..How are you?" Max wasn't sure if he should ask but when he saw her smile, he took her hand and squeezed it

"I'm better, I can't wait be home with my guys"

"Well, when you come home, I promise you ain't lifting a finger" Max would take good care of both of them

"Max, I promise once I get out of here…This baby and I aren't budging until it's born" Jennifer was determined that this baby be born. And if she had to stay in one place for the next nine months, she would.

It was so strange before Max came in, she'd been so unsure about having this baby but for some reason but When Max came in and she knew that would they would be taken care of even more so, suddenly all her insecurities left her. He was the type of father figure Jonathan had desperately missed growing up but managed to give him as he got older. He would be the ideal grandfather.

"Mrs. Hart?" a Tech interrupted her thoughts, "We're ready to take you to have your sonogram"

"Right now?, But I thought It would be in a few days and my husband isn't here!" Jennifer knew how important it was to Jonathan that he be here to hear the baby's heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but this is really the only time we can do this" the Tech set up his machine

Jennifer had never been so nervous in her life, this was a moment that could make or break her, and if they found a heartbeat, this baby was meant to be and if they didn't, she would ask them to tie her tubes so that she would never have to deal with this again.

"We're ready" The Tech swabbed her stomach with cold gel and pressed the wand against her belly, Jennifer was afraid to look so she turned to her side so she couldn't look at the screen, Max could feel her nervousness and held her hand.

Suddenly the room filled up with the sound of a thumping noise

"What is that?!" Max had never heard such a sound before.

Jennifer's eyes filled with tears, "That's my baby"

_16 years and 9 months later _

Jocelyn Mae Hart was bored in class, she was supposed to be studying DNA cells and how they reproduce but she couldn't help it, her mind was on the boy in front of her, Henry Brewster was the captain of the football team, 6'4 with gorgeous long brown hair and dark brown eyes and he was currently kissing the School Bitch, Roxy-Lynn King, who was blonde with blue eyes and was determined to make Jocelyn's life a living hell from pushing her around in the hallways to stealing her clothes during gym, forcing her to wear her gym shorts all day, which would be great if she had long legs but unfortunately she had short legs, she wished she had legs like her mother, Jennifer or even resembled her mother at all.

Jocelyn had somehow gotten black hair and green eyes and was very short for her age, while both her parents were extremely tall, she supposed she looked like one of her grandparents but it was a long shot and from what her Grandfather, Max said that resemblance was overrated and it was her personality that matched her mother's except that while writing was her mother's passion and sports was her father's, Jocelyn wasn't sure what her passion was except maybe art, she loved sitting for hours in front of her canvas and sometimes late at night, while her parents slept, she snuck out and sprayed painted designs on the sides of abandoned houses on the rough side of town , graffiti art was a passion of hers.

And if her father ever found it was her, he would probably bury her in the backyard with her old hamster.

"Miss Hart!" Mr. Wakefield snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Please stop staring at Mr. Brewster and tell us what Chapter 6 on cell reproduction is about"

Jocelyn shook her head, "It means if one parent is A positive and the other is B positive, then the child will probably have B positive blood"

"Very good, now we're going to test our own blood to see what type of blood we have, A, B or O kind of people, everyone please take a needle and prick your finger,"

Jocelyn knew that her mother was O positive blood from when she'd had to have her gallbladder taken out the previous year and the nurse had repeated it back to Jennifer like a million times.

And Jonathan Hart was AB, she'd learned from when her father had donated blood to a charity drive and it was all over the news.

Except when Jocelyn pricked her finger, her blood type came out A, which wouldn't make sense

"Mr. Wakefield, I think I did this wrong" Jocelyn had never doubted who her parents were, she'd seen her birth certificate and the countless baby pictures as well as the video of her birth, which her father insisted they re-run on her birthday every year.

"No, you did that right, you've got A blood" Mr. Wakefield moved on to the next kid

"Hey, maybe you're adopted or were switched at birth!" Her Best Friend, Olivia cracked up

Jocelyn didn't hear her, she instead picked up her books with the blood sheet and ran out to the parking lot to her car that her Daddy had bought for her sixteenth birthday in Cherry Red, a Porsche to which her mother had "grounded" her father for spending too much and sped home to Willow Pond.

She nearly ran over the gardener, who was trimming the hedges by the gate but she was in a hurry and honked an apology, Jocelyn quickly drove up to the side of the house and ran inside

"MOM!" She yelled running through the house, she knew that her mother had to be in the house, it was so early in the afternoon, that Jennifer often ran errands and returned for lunch, when she didn't have a lunch date with her husband.

"Jocelyn! What are you yelling for? And why are you home? Are you okay?" She came out of her office on the second floor, she'd just returned from dropping off Baby Max at preschool. Jennifer hurried down the stairs

"No, I'm not!" Jocelyn showed the paper to her mother

"Jocelyn, it's a mistake" Jennifer was firm, she knew that Jocelyn often felt different but there was no doubt that she was Jonathan Hart's daughter.

"What if it's not?" Jocelyn looked up at her mother

Jennifer wasn't sure what to say.


	4. This is not my baby

Fiona Hayes was in trouble with the Sisters again, she'd taken out the van on a late night joy ride and crashed into a utility pole, luckily she'd only gotten a cut on her forehead and only needed a few stitches, but this was her strike three, after cutting school and then sledding down the stairs of the Missionary with a makeshift sled and accidentally breaking the Statue of St. Katherine that Jonathan Hart had donated.

Growing up in the Orphanage in San Francisco, Fiona had always been mischievous but it seemed like lately, she just wanted out and was rebelling more and more, the Streets of San Francisco had become her playground and she was finding more and more reasons to stay out than in and it was getting her into constant trouble.

Fiona Hayes had been at the Orphanage since she was two, after her mother had died in a fire started by her then ex -boyfriend, who was jealous that Cecily Braddock had dumped him for another man, somehow Fiona had gotten out but Cecily had perished as well as her new boyfriend, the ex- boyfriend who set the fire had been arrested just blocks from the crime scene, having spilled gasoline on himself and was in the process of committing suicide when the police caught up to him, Luckily Fiona had only mild scars from the blaze and had been hiding under her bed when a firefighter recovered her and taken her to the fire station wait until a relative could be reached to take her in.

But Cecily Braddock had no living relatives and the identity of Fiona's father was limited to the name Jake Hayes and there was nothing that could be found, Fiona had never met him and as she had gotten older, she had no desire to.

Because no relatives could be found, she'd been brought to Mission Street and the Sisters had hoped that someone would adopt her but overtime it seemed like that Fiona was going to be with them long term.

After crashing into the Utility pole and the police brought her back, Sister Margaret practically dragged her to the Monsignor O'Brien's office, so she could be read the riot act.

"Fiona, I don't know what we're going to do with you, Girl," The sister said with her thick Irish accent, "You keep getting yourself into trouble"

Fiona rolled her brown eyes and pushed back her red hair, "I'm a teenager, it's what we do"

"Yes but you are going to be tossed out on your behind if you don't stop this rebelling foolishness ," The Sister finished dragging her across the parish and stopped in front of the Monsignor's door, she knocked and heard Father O'Brien through the door, "Just a moment"

"What's he going to do to me?" Fiona wasn't afraid, she'd always known that this day would come, that her days of running amok throughout Mission Street would come to end; she'd just hoped she would be 18 when that happened.

"I don't know, Child, but you can be sure you'll be on Kitchen duty for the next month and that you won't be seeing your afterschool activities for even longer. "

Fiona sighed; she supposed it could have been a lot worse

Father O'Brien opened the door, "Ah Miss Hayes, back again?"

"Well, you know how much I love our little meetings," Fiona smiled and heard a gasp from the inside

Jonathan Hart had been making his yearly visit to the Mission Street Orphanage, to donate a check and to check in with the people who'd had such a hand in his upbringing, He'd been talking with the Father when someone knocked on the door and when Fiona opened her mouth, he could have sworn it was Jennifer

And when he got a look at the voice to match the face, He could have sworn he was looking at a mirror image of his beloved wife, everything about this girl screamed Jennifer.

From the bright red hair to the shape of her face and eyes, even the way she was standing spoke Volumes of Jennifer.

"Jennifer?" Jonathan whispered

"No," Fiona smiled, revealing dimples exactly like his "Fiona Hayes, Sir"

_16 years earlier _

The Night Jocelyn was born had started like any other night, Jennifer who'd been in and out of the hospital her entire pregnancy, a few times she'd had bleeding, another she'd been walking downstairs to get some juice and fainted on the stairs, each time Thankfully Max and Jonathan had been home each time.

The last time she'd gone to the hospital was for premature contractions but the doctors later determined them to be the baby hiccupping, they'd said she was at least a month away from delivery.

Reluctantly, Jonathan had to go to New York for an emergency board meeting, he'd been resistant but at her insistence and the promise Max would give him a daily update, hourly, she walked with him and kissed his lips one last time before he climbed into the Taxi and left.

That night after dinner and a game of Scrabble with Max, She'd suddenly became exhausted and decided to go to bed early, she figured because the baby was coming soon, this would be her opportunity to sleep as much as possible.

Upstairs, she'd changed into her night gown and started to watch an old Gable and Lombard picture, she remembered putting her head down and then she'd been out cold.

She'd been dreaming about rushing water and swimming when she felt a contraction go through her body, she woke up to find that somehow she'd slept through her water breaking.

"Max," She called through the intercom, "Max!"

No answer

She'd forgotten everything they'd learned in birthing class, Jonathan was supposed to be there to help her but clearly this baby was stubborn like her father.

Jennifer wondered how long it would take her to drive by herself to the hospital if Max wouldn't answer then quickly shook her head, that would put her and the baby in danger.

The contractions lessened and she wondered if she had enough time to take a shower, she figured it would be hours before the baby would be born, she quickly dialed Jonathan's room in New York but the hotel switchboard operator said that He'd just left for a business dinner but when he came back, they would tell him immediately.

She decided to forgo the shower instead she got dressed, she'd gotten so big that she couldn't see her own feet and sometimes Jonathan would laugh at her because she was wearing two different shoes, at two different heights, she put on a fresh pair of sweatpants and Jonathan's Lakers Sweatshirt that had massive holes in it from all the times he swore was a reason why they were in first place.

She managed to grab her suitcase and was nearly at the landing when her body was wracked with a contraction

"MAX!" She screamed

Max flew out of the kitchen, he had a half a sandwich in his hand and Freeway at his feet "Mrs. H, what's going on"

"This baby is coming," She tried to breathe through her nose but all it was doing blowing her hair into her eyes.

"But Mr. H isn't here," Max was panicking, sure he'd read all the baby literature right along with them but he had always known that Jonathan would be the one who would be there to make sure they all got to the hospital in one piece and he would just be the proud Poppa in the waiting room.

"Yes, well unfortunately this baby is just like her father, impatient.." She was sure she was going to have this baby on the stairs if Max didn't put her in the car soon.

"Mrs. H, it's too early to have the baby!" Max was panicked, she could see it and hear it in his voice

"Max, I know, please we have to go to the hospital" Any longer and he would start quoting Gone with the Wind about don't know nothing about birthin no babies.

"Sure thing, Mrs. H!" Max reached for her hand just as the contraction hit stronger and she slipped on the stairs, luckily she didn't fall forward on her belly but between the contractions and the spot she landed on her back, it was enough to make her black out, for a minute. For a minute she was positive her heart actually stopped, Until She heard Max's gruff voice saying he was calling an ambulance and realized that by the time the Ambulance would arrive.

So would the baby..

"Max, let's just go to the hospital," She struggled to get up

"Are you sure?" Max held out his hand and she grabbed it.

"Positive."

The drive to the hospital felt like it was taking forever, Max was so afraid to go even past the speed, he figured he might jostle the baby out of her, for the first time in her in life with Max and Jonathan, she felt like screaming at him.

This was not her birth plan, Jonathan was supposed to be there to support her, she was supposed to be scheduled for a C-section, she was supposed be having a zen experience with lots of music and serenity.

Not feeling like her insides were being ripped apart or that she would wind up on the 11'oclock news for delivering her baby by the side of the road, she thought she would cry with relief when she saw the sign for the Hospital.

"Max, just drop me off and then park the car" Jennifer said leaning against the door.

"No, No Mr. H would have insisted on making sure you are taken care of," Max was adamant

"I promise, Max, I'll be waiting right in the doorway" She tried to breathe through her nose.

Max wouldn't listen and circled the parking lot for another 10 minutes before finding a space.

By that time, she nearly ripped the arm rest of the car door, Max finally found a space and then insisted on getting her a wheelchair.

45 minutes on a normal 10 minute trip to the hospital.

He wheeled her through the Hospital and up to the maternity ward.

Jennifer was pretty sure that the baby was seconds away from being born when she and Max got to the desk.

Breathing through her nose, she spoke to a Nurse through her teeth

"My name is Jennifer Hart and I think I'm having my baby right now"

The nurse didn't even look up and just slid forms across the desk, "Fill these out and take a seat,"

"I can't take a seat! I'm having a baby!"

Max pulled the wheelchair back and leaned forward "Ma'am, is it possible to fill out the paperwork after we get Mrs. Hart checked in?"

"Sorry, policy states that the forms must be filled out before" This time the nurse looked up as Max leaned forward even further into the desk and said quietly,

"I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you took Mrs. Hart in" Whatever Max had done in a previously life was his business but Jennifer was sure at that moment, He'd shaken people down for information without actually hurting them.

The nurse must have sensed that and immediately signaled for an intern to take Jennifer to a room and to get hooked up to a fetal monitor.

Dr. Kendall come in and checked her dilation, "Jennifer, you are only five centimeters, you need to get to ten, It's going to be a long night"

"Only five ?!" Jennifer was sure the baby was ready to come, it felt like it was getting ready to walk out of her body and if this was only at five, and ten centimeters was going to be even worse.

"We'll give you something to make you comfortable, and you can try to rest as much as possible, you are going to need it later on," Dr. Kendall left her and Max, who was sitting in the chair, looking like he lost his best friend.

"Max, I have a deck of cards in my bag, let's play some gin rummy" Jennifer figured if they could get a few rounds in, it might take her mind off the baby and the pain.

"Are you sure? I mean shouldn't you be biting down on a bullet or a leather strap, something?" This was Max's first birth and he wasn't sure what protocol was.

"Childbirth has come a long way since the dark ages, Max" She had to laugh.

For the next few hours in between contractions, trying to get through to Jonathan, who'd checked out of his hotel hours and for some reason, the phone on Hart One wasn't picking up, She'd heard that there was a storm coming in from the East Coast but she'd hoped that he was able to get in before it become worse.

They played until she was given her epidural and then she fell asleep, waking up in time for the fetal monitor to start screaming

"What's happening?" Jennifer woke up to a team of nurses and doctors surrounding her, Poor Max was being pushed out of the room

"We've lost the signal to the baby's heartbeat and we can't get it back, we think the cord might be wrapped around the baby's neck and we need to get her out now"

"My baby, Wait, My husband isn't here, please" Jennifer begged, knowing that Jonathan had been waiting for this moment since he found out she was pregnant

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hart but we can't wait," an intern pulled up the sides of the bed and began wheeling her past Max, who was going out of his mind

"Mrs. H, what's happening?!"

"Are you Mrs. Hart's Father-in law?" a nurse asked, noticing he'd been with Jennifer all night

"Yes," Max ran beside the gurney

"Are you coming in with Mrs. Hart while she delivers?"

Max stopped suddenly and became white, he was pretty sure his heart stopped for a minute but he realized this was something he would never again get to experience.

The birth of his granddaughter

"Yes!" Max answered quickly, a nurse handed him some scrubs and showed him a bathroom, "How the hell am I supposed to wear these things"

The nurse, named Sally laughed and told him that they would go on over his clothes.

They quickly wheeled Jennifer into the OR and gave her medication that made her drowsy but still aware of what was happening.

Max, wearing full length scrubs and a scrub cap was brought in to sit at Jennifer's head, he looked so nervous and frightened for her, she wanted to tell him that he didn't have to be there, he could wait and they would bring the baby out to him later but she didn't want to be alone.

"Mrs. H, I bought a camera so Mr. H wouldn't miss a thing," Max said

Dr. Kendall laughed, "Max, my advice to you would be to stay behind the curtain because this is going to get very messy,"

"It's okay, I can handle it," Max took a deep breath,

"Just remember, when you pass out, lean backward because if you fall forward, you might land on Jennifer and rip out her IV" Dr. Kendall put gel on Jennifer's stomach to begin the incision.

Max's stomach started to turn at the sound of the instruments clanking together but he knew that he couldn't get sick.

"You okay, Max" Jennifer asked noticing his face whiter than normal

"I'm okay, you okay?" Max said putting all his weight into his feet so he wouldn't pass out.

"I've had better days, remember that New Year's we thought it would be fun to drink Champagne then at midnight we switched to Tequila until Sunrise?" Jennifer remembered that for the next few days, they all kept a low profile until they sobered up

"Yup, even Freeway had a hangover" Max dared to take a peek through the curtain and instantly regretted it, "It's okay, everything's okay"

"Are you telling me that or yourself" Jennifer asked

"Both" Max swallowed hard

The Operating room was silent for a few minutes and suddenly a baby was crying.

"It's a Girl, Jennifer" Dr. Kendall held up the baby, who was bright pink and screaming

"That's my girl," Jennifer cried as Max kissed her head and walked over to where the nurses were weighing the baby.

"6lbs 12oz, 24 inches long" a Nurse called to the Doctor, who was sewing up Jennifer.

"Look, she's got Mr. H's dimples" Max called to Jennifer, who was desperate to hold her baby.

"We're going to take her to the NICU just to make sure she's 100 percent and then we'll bring her to you," a Nurse brought the baby over to Jennifer for a second, long enough for her to notice a birth mark on the baby's shoulder.

"She's so beautiful," Jennifer cried even harder

"Have you picked out a name," Dr. Kendall asked

"I think we're going to call her Jocelyn Max, after the two most important people in Jonathan and mine lives" Jennifer sighed

Max was touched but This Baby needed her own name, "Mrs. H, She's more a Mae, for Mae West than a Max"

"Then Jocelyn Mae she is" Jennifer was so tired she would have agreed to anything

A few hours later, Jennifer was resting in her room when they finally brought the baby in.

The nurse who was assigned to Jennifer, brought the baby over and placed her in Jennifer's arms, Jennifer expected to feel a rush of love but instead she didn't feel a connection, she looked down at the baby and noticed that the baby's face looked different, much more rounder and she was less pink than she was at birth, and the dimple Max had pointed out were gone.

"Are you sure this is my baby? This doesn't feel like my Jocelyn" Jennifer knew that something was wrong.

"Yes, see the bracelets match, this is your baby…All new mothers have the fear of their babies being switched but it never happens," The nurse was manhandling Jennifer, trying to get her to feed the baby but she was making Jennifer uncomfortable.

"Maybe you are right but something doesn't feel right,"

"You've just had a baby and your exhausted, I'm sure when you've rested a bit, you'll feel differently,"

Max came back into the room; he'd gone down to the payphones to see if he could locate Jonathan, What he found out instead was frightening.

"Grandpa Max, we missed you!" Jennifer said looking up and seeing Max in the doorway, "Max, what's wrong?"

"There's been an accident" Max barely got the words out


	5. When I'm Gone

The Moment Max walked into the Hospital Room, Jennifer knew that something was wrong , from the way he was walking to the expression on his face, it was clear something had happened to Jonathan.

But she was never prepared for Max's revelation.

He sat down beside her and took the hand that wasn't support their baby's body and with tears streaming down his face, told her that the man she loved with every fiber of her being was feared dead after being in a plane crash. The police and search teams were being sent out to recover the remains as well as the Plane. But their fear was that the plane had crashed somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean and was unable to be recovered.

Jennifer hadn't heard anything aside from Jonathan had been in a plane crash, her heart instantly stopped and her ears turned all sound instantly out, the only thing she heard was someone screaming, it took a moment for her to realize that sound was coming from her mouth.

The only thing heard over her screaming was their daughter, who was less than 10 hours old and wasn't used to the sudden noise.

A Team of Doctors and Nurses rushed in, one took the baby while the others took charge, first sedating Jennifer and then debating on what to do with her when the sedation wore off.

It was only at Max's insistence that he take both her and the Baby home because he knew that she needed to grieve in peace and in the home that she'd built with Jonathan even though every inch of that place was filled with memories of moments that they shared together. Some moments that only the three of them knew, some that only Jonathan and Jennifer shared together.

The Doctors agreed to release both Jennifer and the Baby if Max promised to keep an eye on her and Any changes he was supposed to bring her back, they didn't feel she was suicidal but with the type of shock she was in, anything was possible.

The ride home was much different than what she anticipated, for one thing Max drove them home and she sat beside him, she wouldn't remember the wheelchair ride from the hospital or even Max putting the baby into her car seat, she didn't even remember getting into the car.

She felt numb.

Max brought them home on a rainy day and when he pulled into the driveway and Jennifer spotted Jonathan's car, for a moment she thought it had been a horrible dream, she rushed out of the car and into the house, calling for Jonathan, only to be greeted by Freeway, excited to see someone after so many days.

When she realized that the house was empty, she collapsed in the foyer and cried with every inch of her being, Poor Max unsure of what to do, brought the baby in and set her on the stairs then sat down beside Jennifer and hugged her, usually he kept his distance but since she didn't speak to her father and Jonathan had no family, Max was the closest thing to a father figure she had.

She must have cried for hours, Eventually Max had to take care of Baby Jocelyn and so he left her there, eventually Jennifer picked herself up from off the floor and crawled to the master bedroom.

The simple act of even just stepping into the bedroom took away her breath, Jonathan's glasses lying where he left them underneath the crime thriller he'd been reading.

She remembered those final moments before he walked out the door, They'd made love and she was laying nude underneath the cold sheets with her big belly, he'd gone down to the car to put his suitcase down and then ran back up the stairs for one last kiss, making her promise that she wouldn't have the baby until he was home.

Jennifer wondered into their closet, his impeccable suits and shiny shoes, everything he wore was one of style but also comfort, he wasn't one for flash but when he dressed up, he always looked amazing

And she felt a sense of pride knowing that Jonathan was hers and she belonged to him.

Jennifer wondered into the bathroom and found his bathrobe, the tattered blue bathrobe that she'd begged for years for him to get rid of and he'd resisted, it was the same robe he'd had all through college.

She took it off the door and slipped it on, she felt so small in it and when Jennifer reached into the pocket, she found his clunky watch.

The morning He left, he had been searching for it and had blamed her saying that hiding his watch was keeping him from going despite having 100 watches, that was his favorite.

Jennifer climbed into their big bed and sank in the middle, pulling Jonathan's pillow to her face, it smelled heavily of his cologne and she began to cry all over again.

Over the next few days and weeks, hope for Jonathan's recovery was growing slimmer and slimmer and Jennifer's depression grew deeper and deeper, she refused to hold the baby or even acknowledge she'd given birth, she would only eat soup and that was because Max would sit at the edge of the bed with the bowl and force feed her, she was wasting away to practically nothing.

Max learned quickly how to take care of Jocelyn, she slept in her bassinet by his bed and when he had chores to do, he would put her into the carrier on his chest so she would never be alone.

Jocelyn was orphan except she had a mother.

This continued until Max knew he would have to do something drastic, as much as he loved taking care of the Baby, he knew that sooner or later Jennifer would have to pull herself together because so much was depending on her, not only Jonathan's company but their baby as well.

Max put his plan into action one morning, deliberately only changing Jocelyn, who expected her breakfast at the same time and would screech until her Grandpa Max would feed her.

"Mrs. H, I gotta go to the store for more diapers, can you watch the baby?" Max asked standing the doorway

"Can't you take her with you" Jennifer asked her eyes to the ceiling

"Sorry, not this trip, she's been changed so she'll probably need to eat soon," Max said leaving the baby's bassinet at the end of the bed within reach of Jennifer

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long, maybe a half hour," Max hated lying but this was for her own good,"Maybe an Hour"

"It doesn't take an hour to go to the market" Jennifer knew what he was up to and she was getting angry.

"I'll be back real soon" Max quickly backtracked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, out the driveway and into the car, he drove away but made sure to disconnect the mobile car phone.

Jennifer could hear the baby gurgling but she made no move to get up, talking out loud to herself, she felt stupid but knew that somehow Jocelyn understood her.

"I don't blame you for what happened to your Daddy, I know you coming early took us all by surprise but it's not your fault," She felt the tears prickle her eyes. "I miss him so much, I can't breath and not knowing has made it impossible for even consider moving on. Your Daddy was supposed to be here to help and the idea of raising you with just Max, kills me"

Jocelyn took that moment to cry in hunger loudly and Jennifer knew that she couldn't lay there while her child screamed; Max had left the bottle on the dresser

Jennifer pulled herself out of the bed and walked to the end of the bed, picking up Jocelyn, she began to hum a nameless tune and put the bottle to her little lips.

Jennifer hadn't noticed before how much the baby looked like Jonathan, from the shape of her face to her dimples in her tiny cheeks to even her hands; she even had his dark hair.

The only thing she could see that resemble herself was Jocelyn's nose and ears.

Jennifer sat down on the edge of the bed and began to feed her daughter, who ate like she'd never eaten before and who stared into Jennifer's eyes the whole time as if she was trying to understand this new person, this wasn't her Grandpa who read the racing forms to her and who explained boxing matches to her on the big box.

Jocelyn finished her bottle and Jennifer burped her, it was surprising to Jennifer how easily taking care of the baby was, everything was instinctual and it felt good.

She walked over to the big picture of her and Jonathan on their mutual dresser that Max had taken one day on Hart 1 of the two of them, she remembered that Jonathan had leaned forward over the table and just before he kissed her, after he'd promised to take her to dinner in Italy, said "You love me, you can't live without me, you are like putty in my hands," and when she tried to shoot him down, he pulled her from her seat and kissed her, and a flash went off, later Max gave it to them as a wedding present.

"This is your Daddy; he was a very important man and He loved us very much, I promise to tell you as much about your Daddy as you want" She kissed her baby's head," You are a big piece of your Daddy and that's very important to Mommy, I know you came into this world expecting everything to be wonderful and perfect, I wanted that for you so much but without your Daddy, I don't know how but I promise Mommy will do the best she can, but you'll have to bear with me, I love your Daddy so much, he was the best part of me and I'll make sure he's the best part of you too. I promise to be the best Mommy in the world and that's all I want to be now, just your Mommy" She hadn't realized she was crying until she saw the tear drops on Jocelyn's baby blanket.

When Max returned from the store, he walked in to find a much different picture, one that made his heart grow three times its normal size, it was Jennifer staring at baby in her arms and with a lightness in her eyes.

And when they were standing in the kitchen, it came on the radio that Jonathan's plane had been found and that remains had been recovered, she didn't fall apart like Max expected, instead she took it with her usual grace and went upstairs, she cried for a bit in their closet but pulled herself together and said that she knew it had been coming for a bit and that she knew that Jonathan would want her to continue on in his absence.

Which is exactly what she did, she would take over Hart Industries and run it the way she knew Jonathan would, it was a bit overwhelming being in the office that he'd loved so much and that she'd carefully decorated until every inch reflected his personality.

Often she would stare out the window at the side scrapers and buildings spread out over Los Angeles and wonder what she was doing there, if she was doing the right thing but then she would be called into a meeting and suddenly she would forget her doubts.

More than often, she would bring the baby to the office so Max could get things done; it was becoming a routine for them, half the week He watched Jocelyn, Half the week She did and it was almost like a marriage but still she felt very alone.

Until one Wednesday afternoon

She'd been in and out of meetings all days, struggling to save a company that a minute and a half away from being in bankruptcy court when an unexpected client showed.

Deanne had stepped away from her desk to make copies so when the client showed up; there was no one to announce him.

Instead he simply knocked on the door and waited for her voice "Come in"

He opened the door slowly and waited for her to look up.

"Hey Beautiful"

She gasped and immediately passed out on the floor


	6. Face to call my own

Jennifer was positive she'd been dreaming, there was no way to that her husband, the man she loved and was presumed dead was standing in front of her, sporting a beard and limping with a cane but when she woke up to find those familiar blue eyes and that smile, she knew instantly that they were both alive

"So I take it you missed me" That familiar voice she'd longed to hear for so long and when she reached up to touch his face, he felt familiar to her, she couldn't speak, only crying soundlessly and let out the breath she'd been holding for months. "It's okay, just let it out"

She didn't say a word, just pulled him close and kissed him with everything she had, she never thought she'd get the chance to kiss him and she wanted to never stop.

Eventually, they had to break for air but she desperately wanted more, she didn't care if they were on the 21st floor of his building with the windows open or that his secretary was less than a hundred feet away, "Make love to me"

"Is it safe? I mean can you after having the baby?" Jonathan never wanted to hurt her and he was dying to seeing his daughter but the idea of making love to her was driving him crazy.

"Please"

It didn't matter that she had a meeting in less than a half hour or that this wasn't the first time they'd made love on the floor of his office, she wanted to believe this wasn't a dream.

He stood up and went to the door, locking it, he removed his jacket and dropped his cane, limping back to her, and he held his hand out to her "We need to move to the couch because I can't get back down on the floor"

Biting her lip, she stood up and took his hand, "I have so much to tell you but I need this, I need to know that this moment of us making love isn't a dream or that I've been missing you so long that I'm hallucinating"

He kissed her and laid her down on the couch, "I have so much to tell you as well but I have been dreaming of this moment just as long as you have"

It wasn't the passionate filled moment Jennifer had imagined but it was enough that it made Jonathan real, she'd forgotten how every time they made love he asked if she was alright and if she wanted to stop, which she never did, she never wanted them to do anything but make love.

She hoped when they got home and back into their normal routine, they would go back to the intensity of their love making once again.

When they were done, she brushed his hair back, noticing that since he'd been gone, it had gotten much more silver in it but that made his eyes even bluer.

"Mrs. Hart?" Deanne's voice came through the intercom," I just wanted to remind of that meeting with Carter Stevens in 10 minutes"

"Should I cancel so we can go home and meet your daughter?" She asked holding his hand

"I've been trying to schedule that meeting for months, how did you manage to arrange that?"

"You know me, Darling I have way of getting things done" She smiled

"You never cease to amaze me!" he started kissing her neck but she pulled away,

"I'm going to reschedule this meeting, you've been away from home long enough and it's important for you to see Jocelyn" She reluctantly pulled away from him and began to get dressed.

"I'm sure Max is taking good care of her, let's get a hotel room for the night and we can see her in the morning, Come on I missed you," He pulled her back and began kissing her.

"No, Jonathan" Her resistance was minimal but she knew that it was important for him to go and see Max as well as the baby.

"We have to go home,"

Jonathan growled in frustration but he began to get dressed.

"We have so much to tell each other, I can't wait to hear what happened and how you managed to survive," She had turned around to buckle her dress but when she turned back, she saw his face fell and he was angry.

"I don't want to talk about,"

In all the years she'd known him, he'd only gotten angry and that was aimed at her father after her miscarriage, she remembered crying about how this was the final straw and that her Daddy didn't care, he never did, She remembered falling asleep in Jonathan's arms that night exhausted and when she woke up, Jonathan was gone.

He'd come back that night, looking like he'd been through a war and had said it was one of the worst meeting's he had been in years, he poured a large scotch and locked himself in the office for the rest of the night. She knew him enough to leave him alone.

Kneeling down, She took his hands "I didn't mean to pry, it's just we've been apart for so long and I just want us to be us again,"

He picked her up, "So do I but it's going to take time and I promise when I'm ready, we'll talk,"

She nodded and left to speak with Deanne.

Jonathan finished getting dressed and walked back over to the desk, he noticed she'd redecorated his office and the desk as well; it was now covered with pictures of Jocelyn and Max.

He hadn't realized it but he had missed so much of his daughter's life, it wouldn't be easy to connect with her and he hoped in the long run, she would understand that it wasn't his fault but something inside him gnawed and before he realized it, he threw the picture frame across the room and narrowly missed his wife's face.

Taking a deep breath, She chose to ignore him throwing the picture frame, "Are you ready to go home,"

Jonathan nodded, "I'll get Deanne to clean this up"

"No the cleaning crew will take care of it, Come on Darling,"

Jonathan nodded and they left, his heart wondering if the company he'd built from the ground up was something he wanted now or if it was time to leave it to the board.

But putting that aside, He walked with his love to her car.

"What happened to Station Wagon" He noticed that she was driving an SUV, he remembered how before the Baby was born, she had wanted to keep the Wagon because it would have enough room for the car seat.

"Max uses it, I use this because he needs the room for both Freeway and Jocelyn and we switch off." She climbed into the car and he sat beside her.

On the Ride to Willow Pond, he was unusually quiet but she didn't want to pressure him so she took his hand and he squeezed, smiling. Jennifer was so excited to have him back, she was nearly jumping out of her skin, for months she'd accepted he was dead and now he was inches away from her, alive.

When she pulled into the driveway, she drove up to the backdoor and stopped the car.

"Are you ready?" She asked holding onto his hand

He nodded, for some reason he felt like this was the first time he'd ever been there.

She got out of the car and waited for him, he slowly climbed out and took her hand, "Max is probably going to faint like you did" Jonathan cracked,

"Hopefully he'll land on soft carpet" She said rubbing her head where she was sure a goose egg was forming, she could already feeling a headache coming on

Jonathan opened the door and was ready to yell out for Max, when a person caught his eye.

Jonathan had stopped short, causing Jennifer to walk into his back, "Oh Darling, what's wrong," She leaned around him and saw someone she never expected.

"Get out of my house!" She screeched into Jonathan's ear

"Jennifer, sweetheart please" Stephen Edwards had been sitting in the antique chair that she'd ordered from France, that took nearly a year to arrive but now she wanted to throw it out.

"Don't sweetheart me! Get OUT!" She tried to get past Jonathan but he was blocking her way on purpose.

Max chose that moment to walk in with a Pot of Rose Tea; he knew Jennifer would be furious that Stephen had showed up after so many years but she also would want him to get to know his only grandchild.

Except he never imagined the 25 feet from the Kitchen to the Living Room that Jonathan, who was supposed dead was standing in front of Jennifer.

"Holy Shit! "Max dropped the tray he was carrying, causing a loud crash and Jocelyn to cry from upstairs.

Jennifer gritted her teeth and told Stephen, "I'm going to comfort my child, when I come back, you had better be gone" and ran upstairs to the nursery.

Jonathan wasn't sure what to do, help Max clean up or follow his wife so he stood there nervously

"Perhaps I've come at a bad time," Stephen said, "I'll come back later," he squeezed around Jonathan and was out the door.

"Where the hell have you been ?!" Max said blinking hard in disbelief as Freeway began to lick up the spilled tea.

"Max, It's good to see you haven't changed a bit" Jonathan smiled and hugged his old friend, who couldn't seem to breathe, "Max, it's okay"

"I uh better clean this up before someone gets hurt," Max pulled back and practically ran back into the kitchen

Jonathan smiled, "Damn it's good to be back", and he finally felt like he was at home.

Upstairs, Jennifer was alternately between changing Jocelyn and sobbing, the moment Jonathan was supposed to come home was meant to be a time of excitement and bonding with his daughter, not ending with her father sitting in their living room like the past few years had never happened.

Jonathan knew that this was the moment he would have to tell her what happened.

She put the baby back into her crib and sat down in the big chair that was placed perfectly under the window, where she'd often sat and cried wondering how she was possibly going to cope a year, a month, a day, an hour or a second without Jonathan.

Jonathan pulled the tiny hassock and sat in front of her, taking her hands.

"Is he gone," She wiped her nose and eyes with her sleeve, normally such things would appall her but at that moment she didn't care, and she was overwhelmed and exhausted.

"Yes," Jonathan hadn't taken a look at his wife's face, she had tremendous bags under eyes, her lip was blistered from continually biting it and her hair was flat, normally it was fluffy and permed but it looked like there were days when she rather pull it back than deal with it. She still wore beautiful clothes but it wasn't like before, when she would take an hour standing in the closet in her bra deciding what to wear while he stood back and watched in amusement. But her clothes right now spoke of a woman who'd given up a big piece of her, her fashion sense.

Her clothes were wrinkled and her socks were mismatched as if she'd gotten dressed in a hurry.

"Darling, I want to tell you about the accident"

"Are you sure" She was dying to know but she didn't want to pressure him.

"We were just over the Colorado Rockies when we clipped the top of some trees, the plane spiraled, and we cartwheeled, the plane split in half and we landed nose first into a mountain, all radio communications and GPS were cut off, I'm one of the lucky ones. Derek Shepard froze to death; Poor Mark Sloan was split in half by the chopper blades after being sucked out. Somehow Erin Regan and I managed to walk away with minor injuries, we walked for about 10 miles before we came across an abandoned cabin, we were lucky because just as we got to the cabin a huge avalanche happened and we only had limited supplies, for days we waited and waited. I know you must have been going out of your mind, I was too. Finally the snow stopped and we were able to walk another 10 miles to a Ranger Station, by then, we'd run out of food and supplies, I tried to call home so many times but I could never get through and then I developed pneumonia, for some reason, I guess to protect my identity, they gave me a fake name. I was there for weeks, slipping in and out of consciousness and when I finally did come to, all I wanted to do was come home to you."

She sat back in the chair listening to his story, when she spoke quietly, "Where you piloting the plane?"

He wasn't sure if he'd heard her, "What"

She spoke angrily, "Were you piloting the plane,"

Jonathan nodded

"We talked about that before you left, you told me you were going to let Shepard and Sloan do the flying, you promised!" She stood up, "I gave birth to your daughter with just Max and you chose to fly the plane after we agreed,"

"Because I was trying to get home to you and to Jocelyn," Jonathan was surprised at her reaction

"For months I thought of nothing except if you were hurt or if you were dead, I believed with my heart and soul you were still alive when everyone said I was a fool and that you couldn't have possibly survived, I still believed but now that I know you chose to endanger yourself as well as other people, I feel so stupid for wondering for so long. You betrayed me and Our Daughter"

With that, she stormed out of the nursery.

Present Day

After Jocelyn had come worried that she might have been switched at birth, Jennifer had gone upstairs to the bookshelf and pulled out the baby book, she studied the pictures of Jocelyn right after she was born and the ones Max had taken after she'd been cleaned up by the doctors. She noticed in one picture Jocelyn had a beauty mark under her left eye but in another, it was gone.

She quickly arranged the photos in order and noticed that not only did Jocelyn's beauty mark disappear but the shape of her ears with the baby cap on were different as well as the shape of her chin.

"How in the world," She said out loud.

"Darling," Jonathan called to her from downstairs, he was practically jumping out of his skin

"Coming," She grabbed the pictures and ran out of the library, when she got to the top of the stairs, she noticed Jonathan wasn't alone.

He was standing with a tall girl with long red hair identical to hers and a face that was a mirror image.

She was so surprised that she missed the top step and started to fall just as Jocelyn came out of her room

"Mom!"

"Jennifer!"


	7. A moment interrupted

PRESENT:

Jennifer wouldn't remember much after her fall, for the rest of the night she was in and o out of consciousness, Jonathan had called Doctor Kendall, who came quickly and declared that she had a minor concussion as well as a mild panic attack, Jonathan had briefly explained that about meeting Fiona and asked if there had been any possibility of a switch when the girls were born.

At First Susan Kendall had been offended, she'd been Jennifer's doctor since Jennifer had come to California in the late 70s, and seen her through the first pregnancy and miscarriage, held her hand when they wheeled her into surgery and when Jennifer had woken up, Susan been the first one to see her and assure her that more children were possible.

But the more she thought about it, the more things started to add up and Susan decided to go back into Jennifer's files to see if she could find any truth to what Jonathan had asked her.

Jonathan sent the girls to Jocelyn's room so that they could get to know each other, it seemed strange to just abandon Fiona but his priority was always Jennifer, when she fell he was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating for a moment, He finally understood why she'd been so upset with him when he came home after the crash, he picked Jennifer off the floor and practically ran her to the couch and screamed for one of the girls to call Susan.

Poor baby Jack, he'd wondered out of bed as he did every night and his Mommy would usually bring him back to bed, with the promise of extra stories and would rub his head until he fell asleep but tonight when he woke up, there was a strange girl, Daddy was yelling at Josie about something and Mommy was asleep at the bottom of the stairs, He was confused and sat behind the Potted Plant, waiting for someone to tell him it was a dream but no one came and after awhile, he fell asleep sitting up.

Jocelyn wasn't sure what to make of this strange girl, she was different than anyone she'd ever come into contact with and the fact Daddy had thrown them together in Jocelyn's room made it even more difficult.

Fiona was just grateful to be out of the Orphanage, it didn't matter she was with a strange family and a Mom who less than 20 seconds after looking at her, passed out, she was grateful to be in a room that didn't have 20 cots, the only thing Fiona missed about the orphanage was her teddy bear that her Mom had given her just before she was taken to Mission Street, in Jonathan's haste to get her back to Willow Pond, she'd left her Ted, she couldn't remember a time she didn't sleep with him except for the time Mary Alice Robbins had hidden after Fiona had glued Mary Alice's hand to her forehead while she was in the shower.

Fiona got the feeling that her new sister wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of sharing her room based on the fact Jocelyn told her to sleep on the bay window and handed her a blanket and pillows then parked herself in front of her computer and didn't say a word for the rest of the night.

Except for when she finally turned off the light and growled "Don't get too comfortable, Daddy will come to his senses and kick you back to the orphanage faster than you can say Oliver Twist"

Fiona was so taken back; she simply picked up her pillow and blanket and went downstairs, wondering around the couch and piano, she noticed the pictures of Jonathan, Jennifer and Jocelyn with Baby Jack, they seemed like such a happy family she hated to intrude, putting down her blanket and pillow, she found her sneakers by the door where she'd left them earlier and opened the door, expecting an alarm when she heard nothing, she crept out the door and found herself in the backyard, which was bigger than anything she'd ever seen before, "Crap" She mumbled and turned back, only to realize that the door had locked behind her.

She was unfamiliar with the yard or how far it stretched and the wall was too high for her to climb, she wasn't even sure which window was Jocelyn's for her to call but she was pretty sure Jocelyn wouldn't come down anyway.

She found an empty lounge chair by the pool and sat down on it, her eyes finally closing in exhaustion and wondering if coming there had been a mistake.

Jennifer had woken up and found Jonathan sitting up in the chair, still holding her hand but asleep with his neck to the side and his jacket as a blanket, She carefully got up and kissed his forehead, he barely moved.

She went to check on her children, Jack sound asleep with his Tiger and Jocelyn with the Minnie Mouse that Max had given her for her second birthday but there was no one occupying the other bed in Jocelyn's bedroom, typically reserved for Jocelyn's best friend Rosalie.

Where was Fiona? Jennifer went through the rest of the guest bedrooms but she was nowhere to be found, but something drew Jennifer to the window and when she looked out, she saw Fiona lying by the pool.

Worried, Jennifer rushed downstairs and out the door, keeping it open with the kitchen chair, remembering the time Jonathan had locked all four of them outside during a lighting storm and how he'd had to break the window because Freeway's doggy door had been closed up after one too many close encounters.

She walked slowly to the chair and noticed that Fiona was sound asleep, in the pale moon light she could have passed for Jonathan's twin, from his long legs to the shape of his lips and ears, the nose was all hers, she couldn't resist and brushed back a hair, it even felt like her own hair.

"My baby" She whispered sitting on the opposite chair from Fiona

A FEW DAYS LATER

Susan Kendall's office

The Four of them sat in Front of Dr. Kendall's office, nervously anticipating what the Doctor would tell them, if the DNA test they'd taken proved that Fiona was indeed the daughter of Jonathan and Jennifer Hart which would mean, at least in Jocelyn's eyes that she was an orphan.

Jennifer was sure she would pass out from holding her breath, while Jonathan gripped her hand and nearly broke her knuckles, Jocelyn had become angry-silent over the past few days and Fiona just wanted to go back to Mission Street, the tension was too much in the Hart house, the only person she felt a connection was baby Jack because he wasn't old enough to understand the whole mess.

Dr. Kendall came in and sat down in front of them, pulling out a file, she read the notes quickly. "We did a trio test on all four of you and got the results back"

Jennifer closed her eyes tightly

"Jocelyn Mae Hart is one 100% percent not the biological child of Jonathan and Jennifer Hart, Fiona Charlotte Hayes is however genetically linked to them"

Jennifer gasped while Jocelyn jumped up and yelled, "This is pure bullshit! If she's Jocelyn then who am I" and ran out of the room

Jonathan chased after her while Fiona sat back in awe and thought about Jocelyn's reaction.

Jonathan chased Jocelyn out of the Doctor's office and into the parking lot where she cried and sat down on the ground, he didn't know what to say to her instead he hugged her and let her cry, "It's okay Jocelyn"

"That's just it, if she's Jocelyn, then who am I supposed to be?" She sobbed into his arms

Lifting her chin, "You've always been Jocelyn Hart, my daughter, DNA or not and just because Fiona is around doesn't mean we love you any less."

Jocelyn cried, she felt like she'd lost her whole identity and she had no clue what to do now.

Back in the Doctor's Office, Jennifer had taken Fiona's hand, "Sweetheart?"

Fiona was so stunned, she barely heard her, "Yah"

"Are you okay?

Fiona didn't answer and Jennifer didn't press it.

Jonathan returned with Jocelyn and they sat together in front of the Doctor,

"What do we do now?" Jonathan asked Dr. Kendall

"I would advise that you should contact the lawyer and arrange for Fiona to be moved to your home if that's what you want, you will have to file for adoption."

Jonathan nodded "Then that's what we'll do" and with that he stood up, gestured to the others to tell them it was time to go home.

BACK AT WILLOW POND

The moment they had gotten back, the girls had scattered and Jonathan went into his office to speak with his lawyer while Jennifer went to relieve their babysitter.

After a while Jennifer wondered downstairs into the office where Jonathan was just hanging up

"Hey you," He pulled her into his lap

"Hi" She said quietly

"What's wrong?"

"Are we doing the right thing about Fiona? What if she doesn't want to be our daughter?"

"She doesn't have a choice, she's our daughter"

"But what about Jocelyn, her reaction in the doctor's office is only the beginning and I'm not even sure how I feel, what about Fiona? We have a lot of thinking to before we make any decisions,"

"The decision's already been made, all we have to do is sign the papers and she's ours"

Jennifer jumped up, "How could you just do this without me? She's not a car, she's a kid and there's a lot to be considered. We had a right to discuss this as a family."

"Because the longer we wait, the harder it's going to be," Jonathan couldn't understand why she was so upset

"It's going to be even harder when the story breaks and the girls are thrown into the spotlight! We have a job to protect them, we don't know anything about Fiona and I know you've had your investigators look into her but we as parents need to know her on a personal level like with Jack and Jocelyn and you've just taken that away from me. You told me after the crash when you came back to me and promised that we would never make another parental decision alone. Maybe if you stopped thinking like a CEO and started thinking like a father, you'd realize what's in front of your face" With that She turned and left.

He sat for a second and then chased after her, "Why with you I'm the bad guy? All I wanted to do was fix a mess and that's what I did. I made decisions like I have to do every day and she's a kid, she doesn't know what she wants, neither does Jocelyn but they'll both deal with it because they don't have a choice."

"Sometimes I don't even know you, this attitude isn't you and I want my husband back" She ran upstairs

The kids had overheard them and Jocelyn was upset, "Do you see what you've caused? Mom and Dad never fought until you came along, just go back to Mission Street"

Fiona was devastated and decided that when everyone went to bed, she would leave.

After their argument and Jennifer going to their bedroom to cool off, Jonathan realized he should have included her and went into their bedroom to apologize.

He walked into their bedroom and called for her except she didn't answer, she must have been furious at him; he walked into their walk-in closet and was two steps in when the door slammed behind him.

He whipped around to find his wife, instead of wearing the pale lavender dress from earlier changed into a much different outfit.

She had put on a bustier that emphasized the curves that had come with giving birth to his children and wore her highest heels that gave her at least three inches of added height.

He couldn't breathe and when she took his hand, he nearly ejaculated in his pants, she pushed him down onto the vanity chair and pushed him down, and sitting on his lap she kissed him while unbuckling his pants

"Oh Baby, I hate when we fight" She breathed heavily, kissing his neck

"Me too," He ran his hands over her body

It was the first time in a long time they'd made love some place other than their bedroom and it was exciting, normally it was late at night after he came home from work and it was the usually routine.

Except for one night when she'd gone out by the poor to take Freeway Junior out, which was Normally Jocelyn's job but she'd been studying so hard for mid-terms that she'd fallen asleep and her mother didn't have the heart to wake her up so she'd quietly taken the dog out past the pond and down by the bridge when she saw Jonathan's car pull up, she waited until the car stopped and let Jr. out to greet him, Jonathan was surprised to see the dog but when Jennifer wolf-whistled at him.

Instantly he forgot how exhaust he was and followed her whistle to the guest house, leaning against the door, he couldn't stop kissing her, except in between breaths to ask where the kids were, she had completely forgotten about them and couldn't remember herself.

She didn't care.

He'd never been this wild or crazy before, most of the time He was impulsively restraint except for a few times on Hart one before but this time, she wasn't sure what had come over him but she loved every moment of it.

Back in the dressing, she was making Jonathan Crazy when someone pounded on their bedroom door.

"Mom?" Jocelyn yelled through the thick double doors

"Jocelyn, It's very late," She said putting her hand over Jonathan's mouth, who kissed her hand and with his other hand, reached his hand under her bustier, she squirmed and tried to push his hands away.

"Fiona's gone."


	8. Lost and Found

As soon as Jocelyn had called into Jonathan and Jennifer, who were making love in their closet, they'd quickly gotten dressed and raced to the girls' bedroom.

Indeed, Fiona was gone and Jennifer was sure she stopped breathing, how could she lose her baby all over again? Jonathan wasn't sure if he was supposed to be furious or upset but he knew that he had to stay together for Jennifer.

Jonathan also noticed that after Jocelyn had told them about Fiona leaving, she'd hadn't said anything else and she looked ashamed.

"Why would she just leave in the middle of the night?" Jennifer asked almost pleadingly

"Jocelyn?" Jonathan asked, his voice sharp

"We heard you and Mom arguing and I sort of said that Fiona didn't belong here, that you were fighting because of her," Jocelyn's voice trailed off.

Jennifer got very angry and stormed past Jocelyn but not before stopping in front of her, "How could you be so cruel to your sister"

"She's not my sister!" Jocelyn barely got the words out before Jennifer slapped her without even thinking and when she realized what she'd done, Jennifer instantly felt awful

"Baby, I'm so sorry" She grabbed Jocelyn in a hug but Jocelyn pushed her away and ran to the Garden, where she went when she was upset.

"You didn't have to hit her!" Jonathan was turning his fury to Jennifer

"I didn't mean to, it just happened, I'm so sorry" She slid down the wall and began to sob.

"I'm going to go after our daughter then call the police," Jonathan stepped over her and left the room.

"What did I do? What did I do?" Jennifer muttered to herself

Just then Jack started to cry from his room, asking for his mommy.

Jennifer picked herself off the floor and wiped her eyes, at least she could be a good Mommy to one of her children.

Outside Jonathan searched for Jocelyn and nearly gave up until he saw the light in her old tree house, the one place he should have known, even when she was a little girl, she always went to her tree house.

Climbing the ladder, he forgot about the loose fourth rung and nearly fell off, "Jocelyn" He called, "Jocelyn, Help Daddy!" She peeked her head out of the tree house door and gasped.

"Oh Daddy!" She leaned over and using all her strength, pulled him up

"This place is a fire hazard; I'm surprised your mother hasn't had this place torn down."

"I'm surprised she isn't planning on giving it to Fiona," Jocelyn said bitterly, Jonathan could see the hand mark on her face.

"Jocelyn, I know you are upset about Fiona, but you are just as much our daughter as she is. Why won't you at least get to know her? Are you afraid we won't love you as much as we love her,"

The tears in Jocelyn's eyes told him so.

"We love you just as much as we love Jack, you are our daughter, this is just like if we had another baby except she's older and doesn't have to be potty-trained." Jonathan though he detected a small smile on her face but wasn't sure. "Jocelyn, I know this is a lot to ask but I think if you give Fiona a chance, you might learn to love her as a sister."

Jocelyn was every bit as stubborn as her father and when she didn't answer, Jonathan sighed, "Jocelyn Mae, you don't know how lucky you are, when I was your age in Mission Hill, I'd have given anything for a sibling, for a family. When I was a kid, I imagined what it would be like to come home after school, my mom in the kitchen and Dad fixing something in the garage, a house full of laughter but instead I had a cot and a shelf, more often I would go out the window and just stare at the buildings in San Francisco, thinking about a time when I would have my own business and my own family and Here I am, Jocelyn I'm living my dream and that dream involves Fiona, She's just as much a part of me as you, Mom and Jack."

Jocelyn sighed, Daddy was right and it wasn't fair that Fiona would have to go through the same struggles as Daddy, Fiona deserved to grow up with all the same privileges that she and Jack were given.

But that didn't mean she couldn't be angry at her mother for slapping her, it was the only time her mother had hit her but Jocelyn could see her point, if it were Jack who'd run away, Jennifer would move heaven and earth to get him back.

"Alright Daddy, I'll try"

Jonathan kissed her head, "That's my girl, now let's get the hell out of here before this thing breaks underneath us,"

Upstairs, after singing Jack back to sleep and a quick puppet show with his snoopy doll, Jack had fallen back sleep, Jennifer couldn't help but stare at him while he slept, this must have been what Jonathan looked like as a baby, from the way he curled up to the way his hair fell across his face.

Something about Jack's baby face made her remember something that she'd put off. She quickly shut off his lamp and rushed to the library, searching for something she'd put on the shelf long ago.

It took a bit but she managed to find Jocelyn's baby book, because Jack was still a baby, his book was still in their room. She finally found it buried behind her own novels and sitting down in the overstuffed chair beside the shelves, she took a deep breath and opened the book.

Smiling, she looked at the first page, Jocelyn's baby picture that Max had taken but when she looked closely at the picture, she noticed something different about the baby.

Flipping quickly to another picture, taken the next morning, this time one she'd taken where Max was holding the baby up, she wondered why she'd hadn't seen it before.

But the baby from the first picture had a distinctive birth mark under her right eye while the baby from the second picture had no birth mark plus the first baby had dimple's while the second baby didn't.

Jennifer remembered right after Jocelyn was born and how she'd asked the nurse to hold the baby but the nurse had insisted they needed to take her to the nursery to run tests and when they brought the baby back, hours later after she had fall asleep, they had put the baby on her chest but she didn't feel a maternal bond.

Something had felt off and when she tried to explain it to the Nurse, the Nurse simply said that some mothers don't bond with their babies right away. Jennifer didn't think much of it especially since right after Jocelyn had been born, Max had come in and told her that Jonathan's plane had gone down.

Jennifer heard Jonathan come in with Jocelyn and up the stairs, they didn't see her sitting in the chair by the bookshelf and Jennifer didn't make her presence known until Jonathan kissed Jocelyn good night and he went into their bedroom calling for her.

She stood up slowly, knowing that this could very well end in one of them sleeping in the guest room.

When she got to their bedroom, Jonathan was on the phone with someone, describing Fiona and instructing them to call the moment they knew anything, she sat down the edge of the bed and waited for him to finish.

When he finally got off the phone, they didn't speak for several minutes and finally, she couldn't take the silence anymore, "I need you to put your anger aside for a minute and look at this, please" laying out the baby pictures side by side.

"It's pictures of Jocelyn," He barely looked down and started to stand up

"Look closer and tell me what you see," She pulled him back down and put the pictures in his hands.

"Son of a …How in the world?"

"It was the nurse, I thought it was strange when they took her for testing for so long, Jonathan what do we do now? We've lost our daughter twice," Jennifer wanted to cry

"No, we're going to find her, I promise," He took her hand, just as the phone rang and they both jumped.

She practically lunged across him and picked up the phone, It was Sister Annalise from Mission Street Orphanage, Apparently Fiona had hitchhiked from Beverly Hills to San Francisco and knocked on the door.

Jennifer thanked the Sister and Hung up the phone, "Fiona ran back to the orphanage."

"At least we know she's safe for tonight, tomorrow I'll go back to San Francisco and pick her up"

"No, Jonathan, we'll both go" She was firm on that.

"Before we go, you need to apologize to Jocelyn,"

"I know, I feel horrible" Jennifer hung her head and started to cry, "Am I horrible mother,"

"What, No! It was an accident," He lifted her chin and wiped her tears, "Darling, you are a wonderful mother, to all three of our children."

She leaned forward and kissed him, for some reason she missed him, there had been something distancing from each other, even their romp in the dressing room wasn't up to their usual style of lovemaking.

_She remembered the First time they'd met, sitting at the bar in London and how he'd chatted her up, not knowing who she was, a reporter who'd chased him the length of London but as just another woman at a bar drowning her sorrows, he offered to show her parts of London that she'd never seen before and without even thinking, she followed him like a giddy teenager._

_And when he twirled her around that nightclub, she was positive that she had met the person she was supposed to be with for the rest of her life and when they went back to his hotel and he passed out from all the champagne, she put a blanket over him and left him, regretfully and when she went back to her hotel, she stayed up all night, too excited to sleep and waiting for the moment she could be with him. _

_It was another three days, after being chased and finally confessing that she was indeed that nosy reporter that he sent Max to a hotel, ordered strawberries and champagne and put a do not disturb sign on the door, she had to admit, that first time she was so nervous like she was a virgin all over again. _

_Jonathan must have sensed her nervousness because He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand, "We don't have to do this tonight, we have the rest of our lives to make love,"_

_"__We do?" She giggled like a teenager_

_He reached down into his overnight bag and pulled out a box, "I was waiting to give this to you when we leave for home but I think now is the best time," he handed it to her. _

_She had to admit, this was a moment she'd been hoping for but something inside of her made her hesitate, they had barely known each other and he was proposing, she could feel her anxiety level go up. _

_"__Well, are you going to open it," He was smiling so big, the one thing she didn't want to do was burst his bubble. _

_She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened the box, to find.. _

_The most beautiful pair of diamond earrings she'd ever seen in her life and for some reason, she laughed hysterically until she had tears streaming down her face. _

_Jonathan wasn't sure what was so funny but he loved her laugh so much, he didn't mind and when she pulled him forward to kiss him, he practically crashed landed on top of her. _

_That proposal would come when she least expected, after a fight of all things and she'd told him that she was heading back to New York, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and said that if she married him, they could spend their whole lives fighting and making up. _

_From that first night in the hotel, to fighting and making up they had a connection that was deeper than just sex, when he kissed her or even held her hand, she felt like she could anything, be anything as long as he was with her. _

"Darling," His voice broke into her thoughts, "Hey where'd you go?"

Smiling, "I'm here, I was just thinking,"

"About us?" Jonathan seemed to always read her mind

"Of course," She leaned forward and kissed him, but was surprised when he pulled back

"You need to apologize to Jocelyn before we get anywhere,"

"Darling, she's asleep," Jennifer was nervous, she didn't want to further upset their daughter.

"Knowing your daughter, she's up and awake, waiting for you" Jonathan went into the bathroom

Jennifer sat on the bed for a few more minutes, and went to Jocelyn's door, debating on whether or not to just walk in or knock.

Finally, she knocked and entered after hearing a quiet "Come In,"

Jocelyn was sitting on the window seat, staring out and a book on her lap.

"Baby, can you come here," Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed, "I know you are angry with me and you have every right to be,"

Jocelyn wiped the tears in her eyes, her mother had never even raised her voice at her and when her mom slapped her, it was so stunning she almost felt like she couldn't breathe.

She was afraid to look at her mother, but something made her turn her head and when she did, she saw the devastation in her mother's face and climbed off the window seat and into her mother's arms.

"Oh Jossie, I know you won't understand this until you are much older and have a child but mothers make mistakes, I made a mistake and I'm so sorry, I love you and Jack so much," She hugged her tight, "You are my Heart,"

Jocelyn cried.

"I know that it will take time for you to get used to Fiona, we all will but in Time, you'll learn to love her just like when Jack was born, remember"

_Jocelyn nodded, she remembered how her parents had been trying for a second child but no success and then she came home from school one day, they were on the couch talking quietly and when she called to them, they jumped apart like two teenagers. _

_Jocelyn immediately thought something had happened or someone died, but then she saw that her mother looked like she was getting ready to burst, she thought maybe it was about the horse she'd been begging for her. _

_"__Jocelyn," Daddy had said, "Come sit down beside us," _

_She put her backpack down and sat on the chair that used to be Uncle Max's that Mom had said was ugly but it was too sentimental to throw away and that when she suggested to Daddy he put the chair in his office at Hart Towers, He nearly hit the ceiling. _

_Jennifer was nervous, when she was worried she often pushed her hair back and from the looks of it, she had pushed her hair back to the point where if she did it any harder, she wouldn't have any bangs left. _

_Jonathan cleared his throat, "You know how much we love you, and How we've wanted to have a second child, well Mommy went to the doctor's and guess what? She's going to have a baby!" _

_"__Dad, I'm 12 why are you talking to me like I'm 5?" Jocelyn was surprised the way he announced this._

_"__Sorry," Jonathan adjusted his tone, "Aren't you more excited,"_

_Jennifer hadn't said anything. _

_"__I'm excited, a bit disgusted but I guess it would be cool to have a little sister,"_

_"__Disgusted?" Jonathan was surprised at her. _

_"__Yah it's a little bit disturbing to know that my parents are having sex still," She laughed, Jonathan laughed too. _

_Jennifer suddenly stood up, "I don't think this very funny." And stomped up the stairs. _

_"__This is only the beginning," Jonathan kissed Jocelyn and went after his wife. _

_Almost 7 months later, Jack Edward Hart had been born and Jocelyn had instantly fallen in love with him, it was impossible not to, he was hardly a crier, constantly smiled and learned to walk before he was a year old. Every day he would stand by the picture window and wait for her to come home and play with her. _

"But that was different, Mom," Jocelyn protested.

"Because you had seven months to get ready for him and it's barely been two days, I know it's hard Baby but soon, it'll be like she's been a part of our lives all along."

"What if it doesn't?" Jocelyn asked quietly.

For the first time in her life, she didn't have an answer that would satisfy Jocelyn instead she kissed her and rocked her to bed like when she was a baby.

When Jocelyn finally fell asleep, Jennifer stood up, kissed her head and stood by the door, wondering if she was making a mistake about Fiona, that if Fiona was willing to walk away or rather run away, then maybe she didn't really want to be a part of their family.

Jennifer went back to their bedroom Where Jonathan had fallen asleep sitting up, reading, waiting for her.

She went to their closet, took out his favorite dress shirt and put it on, where she lacked in height, she made up for it with her long legs.

Jennifer left the bathroom after brushing out her hair and went to the side of their bed, clearing her throat, she tried to wake him up but he wasn't moving.

"Jonathan," She reached over and shook him,"Jonathan!"

His response to her was a snore.

"Jonathan, I'm naked!" She said, waiting for it smiling.

"What?!" He woke up startled, "What happened,"

Suppressing a smile, she climbed into bed, "Nothing Dear,"

"I thought I heard naked," Jonathan was a bit disappointed, she was wearing only his dress shirt but she didn't want to make love.

"Turn off the light," She turned her back on him, waiting for him to pounce.

Knowing that she's playing with him, Jonathan sighs dramatically, "I guess I'll go do some work then," Sitting and getting off the bed, he walked to the bed room door.

"Oh Darling?" She said to his back

"Yah?" He turned to see her remove the dress shirt and drop it off the bed.

"Enjoy your work," She smirked.

He practically ran across the bedroom and jumped on the bed.

She started laughing hysterically, "I thought you had to work,"

"Forget work," He laid down on top of her," This is my job right now"

She kissed his face, and ran her fingers through his hair, "Darling, there's one thing you forgot."

"I think we're a bit past the condom stage," He laughed.

Laughing, "No, you forgot the light"

THE NEXT DAY.

They both drove up to San Francisco early the next morning, figuring it would be best to leave Jocelyn home with Jack, that they could convince Fiona to come home without added worry if Jocelyn would start another fight with her.

Jennifer worried that they were making a mistake leaving Jocelyn home but Jonathan felt that they needed to just have some one-on-one time with Fiona, to get a sense if they were doing the right thing and maybe understand why she ran instead of coming to them.

The drive to San Francisco normally took three hours but at such an early hour and the fact Jonathan was anxious, the got there in less than two, a few times Jennifer wondered if He was anxious about Fiona or anxious about going back to the orphanage.

"Darling," She took his free hand, "Please slow down, you are going to kill us both."

"Sorry, just a bit nervous," Jonathan squeezed her hand.

"I know you are; I am too but speeding down the 405 isn't going to get us there any faster."

He smiled and slowed down, just a bit.

When They finally got to the orphanage, it seemed like minutes later, they pulled up to the building, Jonathan stopped just outside the door.

"Darling," Jennifer was worried about him.

"I'm okay, I'm just ..remembering .."

_Jonathan was three when he was brought to Mission street, he didn't know why and the Social Service worker wasn't saying much, just that his Mommy was very sick and couldn't take care of him, that this was just temporary. _

_But on some level Jonathan knew that this was permanent, that his mother wasn't sick, she'd died and not knowing who his father was, Jonathan had no relatives to care for him. _

_He remembered walking to the door, holding his beloved bunny and looking up at the church, where the giant sign announced "The Mission Street Orphanage, housing children since 1812," and a giant door opening, a Nun with a nice face kneeled down to his level and asked him his name, He mumbled quietly, Jon-a-Than. _

_She took his hand and brought him inside, he remembered the door slamming behind him. _

"Darling," She took his arm,

"Right," He knocked on the door even though it had only been a few days since he'd been there to drop the check off, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

The same nun that had brought him inside when he was three, answered the door.

"Charlie," She smiled,

"Sister Madeline, you remember my wife Jennifer," Jonathan swallowed quickly, and when Jennifer noticed the fear in his eyes, she understood.

"Yes Jennifer of course, come in, come in,"

They were brought into the Monsignor's office like two kids, who'd been caught making out and were about to get reamed out.

"Jonathan," Monsignor Samuels came in, holding a folder in his hand,

"Monsignor, how are you?" Jonathan couldn't believe that this was the same guy who used to make him clean graffiti off the walls after he'd come in from a night of running around San Francisco.

"I'm doing quite well, as I hear you've done quite well for yourself," Monsignor sat down behind the desk and opened the folder, "I see you are here about our Fiona,"

"Actually, sir and I say this with all due respect, she's our Fiona," Jonathan smiled.

"Yes of course, but we do feel responsible for her, we've had her since she was about two,"

Jennifer looked worried, "What happened when she came here,"

"Well, Fiona's mother was involved in a domestic situation and unfortunately was killed in a fire, when Fiona came to us after many weeks in the hospital recovering from her surgeries," He was startled when Jennifer gasped,

"Surgeries?" She hadn't noticed any scars but then again, it had only been a short time.

"Yes she sustained burns to her legs and arms,"

"Oh my god, Jonathan," She reached for his hand, he looked just as pale.

"Was the man who harmed our daughter charged," Jonathan asked after a bit

"No he committed suicide, just after setting the fire," Monsignor cleared his throat, "Now I know you've expressed interest in taking Fiona back to Beverly Hills but unfortunately after last night sudden appearance and Fiona's desire to remain here, I think we need to reconsider."

"I'm not leaving my child here," Jennifer was adamant, "It's bad enough to know that someone stole her from us and that she was hurt but I will not leave here knowing that a part of our family is missing, now I'm sorry that she and Jocelyn had a fight as sisters do but they will work it out, now please call whoever needs to be told to get Fiona and her things, we are leaving right now"

"Ma'am," Monsignor was trying to keep his voice in check," What happens If she runs away but this time, she goes somewhere else, I've seen it happen to one too many kids,"

Jennifer was a lioness protecting her cub, "I'm her mother, if anyone can stop her, I will,"

"Ma'am with all due respect, last night Fiona traveled over four hundred miles to get here and I do believe that she would do it again,"

Jonathan exhaled, "So what do we do?"

Jennifer couldn't believe Jonathan, and jumped up, pacing behind him.

"I think the decision has to be Fiona's."

"She's a child, she doesn't know what she wants," Jennifer was sure she was going to go out of her mind.

"Ma'am, I think once you see, Fiona's been making her own decisions since she came here."

"Maybe she is a Hart after all," Jonathan caught Jennifer as she was pacing and pulled her back into the chair.

"Let's just talk to her and go from there," the Monsignor stood up and left the room.

Jennifer immediately turn to Jonathan, "Why are we even here if we are not bringing our daughter home,"

"Sweetheart, I just want to weigh our options and if this is really the best place for Fiona and where she wants to be then who are we to stand in her way?"

Jennifer sat down and wiped her eyes, "Because she is our daughter,"

The door swung open and the Monsignor led Fiona in, who did not look happy to see Jonathan and Jennifer, in fact she looked frightened.

Jennifer stood up and hugged her, "Are you alright," and ran her fingers through Fiona's red hair

"Yes," She said quietly.

"Fiona, why don't you sit down and talk to the Harts," Monsignor sat down again at his desk.

Fiona sat down reluctantly, she never figured when she took off last night that they would actually come back. Then again, she didn't realize that by coming back to Mission Street would be a dead giveaway, she knew she should have gone through West Hollywood to her Friend Roxy's apartment.

Jonathan was the first to speak up, "Why did you run away from us? You scared your mother and I to death,"

Fiona was stubborn, Jonathan had to give her that much, "Because Jocelyn is right, there is room for only one Hart Daughter and that role was taken, biology or not. I'm not going to be a substitute."

Jennifer sat back, defeated.

Jonathan fired back, "We've never asked you to be a substitute for Jocelyn, the only thing we've ever wanted was to know you, even if it's just temporary. Please, we won't force you to do anything you don't want to do but at least give us a chance. "

Fiona was silent for a few minutes, "Alright but Do I have to share a room with Jocelyn,"

Jennifer laughed, "No I think we have a room you can have,"

"Alright," Fiona wanted to be very clear, "But if this doesn't work, I want to finish out my years here."

Jonathan stuck his hand out, "Agreed," They shook.

"Fiona, why don't you take Mrs. Hart to gather your things," The Monsignor suggested which Fiona took the hint that the Monsignor wanted to speak with Jonathan. Alone.

Fiona stood up and left the room with Jennifer.

They walked down to the dormitory, where Jennifer's heart broke, inside this giant room where 20 single beds, next to the bed was a single shelf.

"You stay here?" Jennifer asked quietly

"Yep, that's my bed," Pointing to a bed in the corner.

"Where do you keep your clothes?" Jennifer wanted to cry.

"We have a communal closet," Fiona went to her bed and pulled out her travel bag, throwing in some items that were from her child hood and of course, her favorite stuffed animal, a worn Bunny rabbit she could never part with.

Jennifer sat down and looked around, the other girls had noticed Fiona come in with her but hadn't said anything, they all seem to be keeping to themselves and distancing away, knowing that Fiona doesn't do sentimental goodbyes.

"When we get home, we'll go shopping and buy you lots of dresses," Jennifer wanted to make up for the years Fiona went without certain items.

"Not really into dresses," Fiona knew that Jennifer was trying, "but maybe some new jeans, oh shoot, I need to go find Gloria, she owes me 20 bucks from last week's match"

"Last week's Match?" Jennifer was amused, she was just like her Daddy and Grandpa Max

"Yah the Lakers game, I'll be right back" Fiona left Jennifer and went to the common room to collect her money, on her way back and passing by the large window that overlooked the Golden Gate Bridge, she noticed a strange car across the street and a man staring at the building, talking into a phone. She thought nothing of it and when she came back to Jennifer, she found Jonathan with her.

"Are we ready to go," Jonathan asked.

"I guess so," Fiona was nervous.

Outside of Mission Street, the man on the phone spoke quickly.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to get the girl but she's under lock and key,"

"Try harder, I want that girl brought to me now," the voice on the other end commanded.

"Yes, Mr. Edwards," The man hung up.


	9. Taken

As soon as Fiona had gotten back from Mission Street, Jennifer immediately became determined to bond with her new daughter, she wanted to know everything about Fiona but to the rest of the family, it seemed like she was trying to make up for 16 years in a weekend.

Except Fiona was used to doing things for herself, Mission Street had taught the orphans to learn for themselves at an early age and Fiona wasn't used to having someone cook or clean for her, she saw how Jocelyn and Jack were catered to and she didn't want any part of that.

But What Jennifer wanted most of all was for Fiona to call her "Mom," She had been at Willow Pond for over a week before she felt comfortable calling them by their first names and even then it seemed difficult.

Fiona wasn't just having to adjust to a new family, she was also entering a new school where most of the kids were Home Grown Snobs, that would look down on her as the Hart's pet project and she didn't want to be seen as that.

At least Jocelyn had warmed up to her somewhat, as soon as they got back from the Orphanage, Jocelyn apologized for being so mean and explained that she had felt threatened that her place as the only Hart Daughter was being threatened, Fiona understand and would have felt the same way if the situation were reversed.

Jonathan had insisted that Fiona go to the same high school as Jocelyn, because he wanted her to have a better education than he ever did at Mission Street and on her first day, Fiona realized what a major mistake it was.

Normally the kids at Mission Street wore comfortable clothes like jeans and sneakers but the kids at Robert F. Kennedy Prep School were required to wear a uniform with shined Mary Jane shoes, where the female students were required to pull their hair back with ribbons either in a ponytail or in braids and where the male students were required to wear a suit and tie.

Fiona felt uncomfortable the first day of school, staring at the mirror with her hair in ribbons, "I look stupid," She mumbled to herself.

Jocelyn was tying her shoes, when she heard Jocelyn talking to herself, "Nah if anything you look like a Raggedy Ann Doll,"

"Just what I aspire to be, you seriously wear this everyday? Has anyone ever lead a fashion revolt?" Fiona tugged on her shirt

"There was the scrunchie debate that nearly cost us the prom but after that, nope." Jocelyn stood up and stood beside Fiona next to the mirror, they look nothing like sisters, Fiona was inches taller than her and had bright red hair whereas Jocelyn was shorter with dark hair, she supposed that if people didn't know the truth, that Fiona was from Mission street, they would assume that Fiona took after Jonathan and Jocelyn took after Jennifer in terms of height., "We'd better go before Mom sends Daddy up here and he gives us a lecture on responsibility,"

Fiona suddenly felt nervous, "I'm not sure about this whole thing,"

"It'll be okay, besides if you hate it completely, Daddy said you could always go to Hollister," the local public school near Willow Pond, "Jocelyn left the room

Fiona reluctantly followed Jocelyn down the downstairs, tugging at the skirt the whole way.

They both got to the kitchen where Jennifer was feeding baby Jack, or rather attempting to. She was covered in Oatmeal while Jonathan read his paper, occasionally looking up to see her frustration and tried not to laugh, she was so adorable when she was frustrated, normally she was great everything she did or touched but when it came to feeding Jack, it was like wrestling a baby alligator.

Marie, their maid, was finishing up cooking breakfast when the girls came in.

Jennifer saw them first and gasped, startling everyone, "Oh look at my girls!," tears filling her eyes.

"Mom, relax it's not like we won't be home in eight hours," Jocelyn rolled her brown eyes while accepting a glass of Orange Juice from Marie.

Fiona didn't say anything, just sat down at the table.

"Nervous?" Jonathan asked putting down his paper.

Fiona nodded.

"I'm sure you'll do great, and Jocelyn will help you, right?" Jonathan asked of his daughter.

"Daddy, of course I will and if we don't leave now, we'll be forced to walk the four miles to school," Jocelyn sat beside her father.

"Wait, Wait!," Jennifer jumped up from the table and ran out of the room.

"Daddy?" Jocelyn raised her eyes at the sudden movement of her mother.

"Humor her, Baby" Jonathan patted her arm, knowing that Jennifer was excited at this moment, she'd missed out on all of Fiona's firsts and she was not about to miss this, even if she had been in school already for half a year.

Jennifer returned a few moments with the camera, "Girls, get in front of the fireplace,"

"Aw Mom, do we have to?" Jocelyn made a face

"Yes because I am your mother and this is my right, now go," Jennifer raised her eyebrows to show she meant business.

"Yes Ma'am," Jocelyn nodded, "Come on Fi, we'd better do what she says"

Fiona could only nod, she wasn't used to having a mom make a fuss over her, she found she kind of enjoy it.

Jennifer lined up the girls against the Fireplace and stood next to the couch, as she put the camera to her face, she realized something important

"Jonathan!" She called to the kitchen where Jonathan was now hosing off Baby Jack," Come Quick!"

Jonathan rushed in with baby Jack under his arm, "What's wrong?!"

"Look!" She took the baby and handed him the camera while the girls fidget and tugged at their uniforms.

"What am I looking at?"

"Our daughters," She said tears forming behind her eyes.

Jonathan put the camera down and kissed her

"Ewww!" the Girls pretended to gag and pretended to faint in disgust. Jonathan and Jennifer couldn't help but laugh.

After Dropping the Girls off at School and setting baby Jack up for his morning nap, Jennifer became nervous like something was going to happen but she couldn't pinpoint what it was and couldn't shake the feeling off.

Because it was Fiona's first day of School, Jonathan had decided to take the day off and work from home, halfway through some paper work, he realized that he didn't want to work, he wanted to play.

With His wife.

Walking up the Spiral Staircase, He went to the Nursery first because she was usually in there reading to Baby Jack or playing with him, at this time of day, she was usually putting him down for his nap but when he looked into the Nursery, Jack was there, awake but Jennifer was nowhere to be found.

Jonathan then went to their bedroom, where she was sitting on the window, staring out the window, when he called her name, she didn't respond and when he put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped 10 feet in the air

"Oh Jonathan!" She nearly screamed and nearly fell off the window seat.

"Sorry, Darling, are you okay?" Jonathan said catching her before she hit the floor.

Shaking her head," I'm worried about the girls," She said situating herself on the windowsill while Jonathan sat on the opposite end with her legs over his lap

"They are fine, I'm sure of it," He put his hands on top of hers.

"I'm just so worried about Fiona, a strange new family, new school what if she decides she doesn't like it here and wants to go back to Mission Street," Jennifer's voice cracked.

Jonathan had never seen her so unnerved before, usually she was the picture of confidence and nothing ever rattled her but ever since Fiona had come into their lives, she'd been on edge and constantly on the verge of tears.

"Darling, she's fine, she's adjusting but it's going to take time," Jonathan didn't want to say it but in his gut, Jennifer was right and that was his fear as well. "But in the time," He smiled suggestively.

"Can we just call the school and make sure that the girls are doing alright?" Jennifer said bypassing his not so subtle hint

"Darling, it's noon time and I'm sure they are at lunch besides they'll be home in three hours," Jonathan leaned forward and kissed her neck, she gave in and soon, she forgot all about her worries and fears to just concentrate on being with her husband.

Jonathan's hands were under her sweater and his other hand unbuttoning her pants while she was rubbing her own hands up his back when the phone rang.

"Let it go, Marie will get it," Jonathan said into her lips

"She's gone to the market, but don't stop," She breathed heavily but when the phone didn't answer, she knew somewhere in gut that her feelings from before had come true. Jennifer reluctantly climbed out from underneath Jonathan and went to answer the phone.

But when she picked up the phone, a voice so haunting and chilling spoke the words no mother ever wants to hear, "We have your daughter and if you want her back, it will take a million dollars and no police,"

Jennifer screamed, screamed louder than she ever had in her life and was positive that she would die from screaming, she didn't remember Jonathan yanking the phone out of his hand and demanding to speak to their daughter but the caller already had disconnected.

Jennifer continued to scream until Jonathan had basically wrestled her to the floor and whispered that it was a mistake, that both of their daughters were safe, he was sure of it but he was going to go to the school to check on the girls but this was just a hoax, they were public figures and it was nothing for her to panic about.

But this particular call had struck a nerve so deep inside Jennifer. They had gotten these prank calls about kidnapping their children before but ever since Fiona had come to Willow Pond, something in Jennifer knew that Fiona's time with the Harts was limited.

Jonathan laid across Jennifer until he was positive she was calm and kissed her, telling her over and over again that nothing was wrong and the girls were fine, she didn't want to believe him but she knew that he wouldn't tell her something he didn't know himself to be true.

Jonathan got up slowly and helped her off the floor, "I'm going to the school, I'll be right back, I think we'd better take the girls out early,"

She smoothed out her hair and shirt, "I'm going with you,"

"No I think it's better if you stay here with Jack," Jonathan didn't want to risk her getting hurt as well

She set her eyes to Mama Lion before she spoke, "Please, I can feel it in my bones, something is wrong and I won't be able to function until I have my girls home,"

"Alright," He knew she would find a way to go to the school, whether it be with him or by herself, "Tell Marie to watch Jack while I get the car."

She nodded.

They both rushed down the stairs, and then split into opposite directions.

Jennifer yelled to Marie that the girls were in trouble and that Jack was upstairs but before Marie could answer, Jennifer had rushed out of the kitchen.

_EARLIER THAT DAY. _

Jonathan had dropped the girls off at the school, Jocelyn had gotten out of the car and waited for Fiona, who was hesitant.

Jonathan tried to be encouraging, "It'll be okay, I promise, Just one step at a time"

Fiona nodded and got out of the car, Jocelyn was eager to show off her new sister and took her by the arm, chattered all the way into School, "First we'll get your schedule, make sure you have the best classes, I'll introduce to everyone and then when it's lunchtime, I'll show you where everyone cool eats,"

Fiona was overwhelmed, "You don't eat in a Cafeteria?"

"Hell No, we go over to that Café which has the best salads and burgers in town!" Jocelyn continued on, oblivious to the Fact Fiona wasn't listening anymore.

They climbed the stairs where kids were spread out everywhere and taking notice of the new girl, Fiona wished in that moment she could go back to Mission Street, she wasn't meant to be a Private School girl and thought to herself, "We're not in Kansas anymore,"

Jocelyn brought her to the Administration Office and did the all the talking for her, explaining who Fiona was and that she was a new student, Fiona was beginning to get frustrated and when Jocelyn started to fill out the necessary forms, Fiona finally snapped.

"I can fill them out!" She hissed, snatching the paper away from her.

Jocelyn jumped, "I was just trying to help!"

Fiona adjusted her tone, "Look, I've been taking care of myself for a really long time and this is something I have to do alone, okay?"

Jocelyn nodded "Fine" and stormed off

Fiona finished out filling her forms and decided to try to find Jocelyn, remembering what she'd said about going to the coffee, Fiona figured she'd better go over and apologize before Jocelyn got madder, besides Jocelyn's intentions were only for Fiona's best interest and Fiona understood that.

But as Fiona walked back out of school, she could see Jocelyn on the sidewalk waiting to cross the street and just before Fiona could call to her, a truck came screeching around the corner and with its door open, scooped Jocelyn into the backseat and then screeched back around the corner.

Fiona dropped her backpack and chased after the van, she was athletic enough to keep up with the van, shouting for Jocelyn but after a few blocks the van screeched out of sight.

"SOMEONE HELP ME !, PLEASE!" Fiona screamed falling to her knees but no one heard her.

Suddenly a car screeched behind her and she heard her name, "Fiona!"

"Daddy!" She jumped into Jonathan's arms and sobbed.

"Where's Jocelyn?!"," Jennifer ran up to them after jumped out of the car

Fiona could barely speak but she managed to gasp out that someone had taken Jocelyn had been taken.

Jonathan's heart instantly broke but he knew that in this moment, he had to keep himself together to find out as much information as possible.

"Fiona, I need you to think clearly, okay?" Jonathan pulled her away so she could look into his eyes "What kind of van was it"

Fiona stopped crying long enough to take a deep breath "It was a blue van with some sort of design on it, I think it might have been a famous logo and the license plate had a bunch of letters that read RSPW1983," She wiped her eyes

"That's very good," Jonathan kissed her head, "We're going to call the Police and tell them that exactly,"

Jennifer had stopped in her tracks when Fiona described how Jocelyn had been taken and was frozen solid, everything including time stood still and she wasn't even aware she'd started to scream Jocelyn's name until Jonathan screamed over her and she crumbled to the ground.

_Hours later _

_Jocelyn had been sedated with something, she wasn't sure what because as soon as she'd been pulled into the van and to shut her up from drawing attention to the van, she'd been hit over the head repeatedly until she was unconscious but she still felt the needle slide into her arm, something in her screamed to wake up but she couldn't and she wondered briefly if this was the moment she'd either be raped or killed. _

_Hours later, she woke up to find herself in a bedroom but when she tried to lift her head, everything hurt and she was afraid to get up. _

_"__Well, look who's decided to finally wake up, Good Afternoon Sunshine," a gentle voice broke through the pounding in her head._

_Jocelyn sat up and instantly regretted doing that, "Who are you?!, Where am I?!" _

_"__My name is Anna and I work for the Mister," The elderly lady had a kind face and was holding a mug._

_"__The Mister, what Mister? Why am I here?!" The higher she shrieked the more pain in her head screamed _

_"__Calm down, Miss Fiona. Come downstairs and I'm sure the Mister will explain everything," _

_"__Fiona?" Jocelyn was even more confused, "I'm Not Fiona, I'm Jocelyn!" _

_Anna's face turned pale and she handed the mug to Jocelyn then ran out of the room. _

_Jocelyn put the mug down and looked around the room, it looked like a teenage girl's room but whoever's room this was, was obviously a teenager in the 1970s because the walls were covered in Donny Osmond, Shaun Cassidy and Ricky Nelson Posters. _

_She noticed a few pictures on the large book case next to the closet and when she was able to move without crying she got off the bed and went over the bookshelf. _

_Her hands shook when she picked up the picture frame and realization came over her. _

_"__Mom?!, What the hell?!" Jocelyn was even more confused, why she in her Mother's old bedroom?!, Suddenly voices from below the floorboards rang out. _

_Jocelyn crept to the door and opened it a crack to hear two voices talking except one person was talking louder than the other one. _

_"__WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT FIONA?!" _

_"__Sir, I've spoken to the girl as well as checked the ID in her book bag and it says "Jocelyn Mae Hart,"_

_"__Those Idiots grabbed the wrong girl!" The male voice bellowed _

_"__Sir, what do we do with Miss Jocelyn, Mr. Edwards" Anna sounded nervous._

_"__We'll keep her here for now and then figure something out later," The male voice said, they must have walked out of the room because the voices faded._

_"__I'm not waiting around for later, I'm out of here now," Jocelyn whispered to herself and turned the knob of the door only to open it and nearly screamed when she collided with a large object._

_It was a man with a scar down his face. _

_"__Mr. Edwards says you are supposed to stay here," the man's deep voice said_

_Jocelyn could only nod and closed the door. She was a virtual Prisoner inside what appeared to be in her mother's childhood home. She sat down in front of her mother's picture and cried. _

**HART HOUSE **

**Willow Pond was crawling with Police and Federal Agents, As Soon as Jonathan had called in Jocelyn Missing, they converged upon the house and determined that the Kidnapping of Jocelyn Mae Hart was a top priority. **

**For Hours, they interviewed Fiona, Jennifer and Jonathan but with the limited information such as what the kidnappers looked like, there wasn't much to go on except the Van. **

**Jennifer had gone upstairs to check on Baby Jack after a while, she was becoming angry at the world and it was starting to show in her answers and how she was acting toward Fiona, she knew it wasn't her fault but she had to blame someone and so she turned her anger toward her. **

**When Fiona asked her for some water because she'd been crying and trying to talk was drying her out, Jennifer had slammed a bottle of water down on the table and when everyone jumped, Jennifer said nothing and went into the kitchen. **

**Jonathan tried to follow her but the Police had asked for a recent Photo of Jocelyn and he had to find one that was acceptable, he grabbed her school picture off the piano and gave it to them. **

**Because of their notoriety, Security was being added and soon no one would be allowed onto or off the propriety without proper identification and clearance. **

**Jonathan was finally able to go into the kitchen but when he got there, she was gone and he saw her standing by the pool, the lights showing she was sobbing. **

**He grabbed her coat and joined her, "Darling?"**

**"****Oh Jonathan," She rushed into his arms and wrapped her whole body around his, "Why is this happening to us,"**

**"****Darling, we don't know but it's no one's fault, especially Fiona's," He whispered in her ear.**

**As soon as he said that, she tensed up and pushed him away then walked into the house and tried to go upstairs but was stopped by Fiona. **

**"****Mom?" She said quietly**

**It should have made her heart fill up but instead, being called that made her heart plummet to the floor and before she realized, she reached out and slapped Fiona across the Face. **

**It was the second time in less than a month, she'd slapped one of her daughters, Just as Fiona turned her face in reaction, Jonathan walked in. **

**"****What's happened," He demanded to know **

**"****Oh Baby I'm so sorry," Jennifer tried to reach out to Fiona but Fiona backed away and ran off. **

**"****What did you do?" Jonathan asked aware that there police all around their house but were kind enough to keep silence. **

**Jennifer sat down on the steps, "I uh don't know," **

**When Jonathan moved to touch her, she acted as if his hand was acid and ran upstairs to their room. **

**Jonathan was half way upstairs when the phone rang, an officer picked up the phone and told Jonathan, "It's for you," **


End file.
